


Les cinq Pevensie : Le Lion, la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire Magique

by KarenKilla



Series: Evelyn Pevensie et Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: OFC - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Pevensie est la sœur jumelle d'Edmund, elle et ses frères et sœurs sont envoyé chez le Professeur Kirke pour être loin des bombardements de Londres. Mais dans cette magnifique maison réside une armoire, une armoire qui va tout changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voyage à la campagne

Nous sommes à Londres en 1940, la guerre bat son plein et les bombardements ont commencé. Dans une maison dans un quartier au Nord de Londres, Finchley vit une famille. Les parents et les cinq enfants. Le père est parti à la guerre, laissant donc à son épouse le soin de s'occuper des enfants.

L'ainé était Peter, il avait 16 ans, il était le seul blond de leur famille et il avait les yeux bleus. Il était très doux avec Lucy et Susan, mais ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son frère Edmund. Il adorait le sport et était presque toujours dehors avec des amis, enfin c'était avant la guerre.

La seconde Susan avait 15 ans, elle était brune comme sa mère et sa petite sœur Lucy, et avait les yeux bleus comme son frère ainé, elle avait quelques tâches de rousseurs mais elles s'estompaient en grandissant. Elle adorait lire et se savait jolie et intelligente.

Ensuite il y avait les jumeaux, Edmund l'ainé et Evelyn la plus jeune de quatre minutes comme elle le rappelait à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'elle était la petite sœur. Ils avaient 14 ans. Edmund avait les tâches de rousseur de leur père ainsi que ses cheveux noirs, il avait par contre les yeux marrons de leur mère. Sa jumelle Evelyn avait aussi les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons. Depuis le départ de leur père, qu'ils adoraient mais surtout Edmund, Edmund s'était renfermé sur lui même, étant normal qu'avec Evelyn. La seule qui comprenait à quel point c'était douloureux et agaçant d'être comparé aux deux ainés. Leur mère demandait en effet toujours à Edmund d'être plus comme Peter, ce dernier qui entendant ça était encore plus petit chef qu'avant, et la même chose pouvait être dite pour Evelyn qui devait être plus raisonnable comme Susan. Cela avait causé une barrière entre eux et les deux autres, Edmund ayant même poussé cette barrière jusqu'à Lucy qui étant la plus jeune n'était pas encore comparé à ses ainés. Evelyn en revanche était toujours aussi proche de sa petite sœur, voire plus étant donné qu'elle prenait le temps de jouer avec elle contrairement à Susan et même parfois Peter.

Lucy était la plus jeune, elle avait 11 ans, elle était brune comme Susan et leur mère mais avait les cheveux courts, en revanche elle avait les yeux marrons de leur père et des jumeaux, elle avait aussi des tâches de rousseurs mais elles se voyaient moins sur elle vu qu'elle était un peu plus bronzé qu'Edmund qui était plutôt pâle. Elle avait une imagination débordante et adorait les contes de fées.

* * *

 

 

Evelyn fut brutalement réveillé par le son des bombardements qui devenait malheureusement de plus en plus habituel. Sachant qu'elle devait aller dans le bunker, elle passa une robe de chambre, enfila ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre. Voyant que Peter tirait Edmund, et que Susan était aussi debout, Evelyn alla dans la chambre de sa petite sœur Lucy pour aller la chercher. Elle était presque en larmes et totalement paniquée dans son lit. 

"Eve !" Lucy cria dès qu'elle la vit, elle sortit de son lit et tenant la main de Evelyn d'une main et son ours en peluche de l'autre.

Elles retrouvèrent leur famille en bas et tous se mirent à courir jusqu'au bunker, mais Edmund fit demi tour au milieu du chemin, Evelyn tenta de partir après son jumeau mais la prise que Lucy avait sur elle était trop forte, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite sœur comme ça. Et puis Peter était parti après Edmund, même si c'était pas forcément une bonne chose. En plus leur mère ne lui laissa pas le choix la poussant en avant pour être sûre qu'elle ne fasse pas comme son frère.

Les trois filles et leur mère attendaient avec impatience et crainte le retour des deux garçons, qui ne tardèrent pas trop heureusement. Peter poussa Edmund dans le bunker et il atterrit sur un des lits, Evelyn n'attendit pas un moment avant d'aller vers son jumeau qui avait une photo de leur père avec lui. Ce qu'il était allé chercher. 

Elle ignora totalement le discours de Peter qui était en train de crier sur Edmund, elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, et Edmund rendit volontiers l'embrasse, laissant Susan s'occuper de Lucy.

Peter ne comprenait pas, Edmund avait été le plus proche de leur père et il avait du mal à gérer le fait qu'il était parti à la guerre. Peter n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses en se comportant comme un petit chef, à donner des ordres ou à faire la leçon à Edmund à chaque opportunité. Edmund n'était pas parfait, mais il n'était certainement pas égoïste comme le disait Peter. Pour autant Evelyn ne dit rien, cela ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à déclencher une nouvelle dispute et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

L'attente se passa en silence, Lucie ne tarda pas à se rendormir, épuisée avec son ours en peluche, dans les bras de leur mère, Susan suivit son exemple et Peter aussi. Edmund et Evelyn furent les derniers à succombé au sommeil, l'un contre l'autre avec la photo au cadre cassé de leur père entre eux.

 

 

Deux jours après l'attaque leur mère les conduisit à la gare, elle était inquiète pour eux, tout comme bien des parents, et avait décidé de les envoyer à la campagne chez un professeur. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait y aller, bien qu'ils aient tous différentes manières de le montrer. Lucy retenait ses larmes du mieux possible mais tous pouvaient voir à quel point c'était douloureux pour la plus jeune d'être séparée et de son père et de sa mère.

Peter lui était encore plus 'petit chef' que d'habitude, étant donc plus sec envers Edmund qui lui se cachait derrière son masque de 'je me moque de tout' et faisait des commentaires blessants. Susan et Evelyn quand à elles restaient silencieuse. Susan étant à côté de Lucy et Evelyn entre Peter et Edmund, non que sa position fonctionne particulièrement bien pour calmer le jeu.

Leur mère s'assura qu'ils avaient tous l'étiquette qui devait leur dire où ils se rendaient et qui les accueillait. Elle commença par dire au revoir à Lucy qui pleura, elle passa ensuite à Edmund qui dans son sentiment d'abandonnement refusa l'embrassade. Leur mère n'ayant pas arrangé les choses en disant qu'il devait être gentil et bien écouté Peter.

Elle prit ensuite dans ses bras Evelyn.

"N'oublie pas que vous êtes une famille, et rappelle le leur. Occupe toi bien de Lucy et d'Edmund." leur mère lui dit sachant très bien que celle qui pouvait calmer Edmund était Evelyn

Elle passa ensuite à Peter, à qui Evelyn l'entendit demander qu'il veille sur la famille, puis ensuite à Susan qui pleurait. Ils durent ensuite partir pour monter à bord du train. Susan allant même jusqu'à tirer Edmund par le poignet, et donc Evelyn vu qu'elle tenait l'autre main de son jumeau. Jumeau qui protestait véhément contre la prise de Susan. Devant une des contrôleuse de billet, Evelyn dut prendre les billets des mains de Peter qui regardait les soldats. Ils purent ensuite monter dans le train où Susan réussit à voir leur mère qui était sur le quai et ils purent lui dire de nouveau au revoir. Edmund faisant signe discrètement.

Un moment après que la gare ne fut plus en vue ils se résignèrent et commencèrent à chercher un compartiment. Ils finirent par en trouver un, occupé par un petit garçon et sa sœur où ils s'installèrent. Peter s'occupant des bagages de Susan, Lucy et des siens, tandis qu'Edmund se chargea des siens et de ceux de sa jumelle, refusant de se laisser aider par Peter, créant ainsi une tension supplémentaire entre les garçons.

Peter s'installa en face de sa famille et à côté des deux enfants, Edmund s'installa près de la fenêtre, Evelyn à côté, puis ensuite Lucy et Susan. Lucy ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à se serrer contre Evelyn, pendant que Susan lisait un livre.

Le voyage fut long, Edmund regarda surtout le paysage, pointant parfois du doigt un détail qui pouvait intéresser Evelyn, Susan lut, Peter resta plongé dans ses pensées et Evelyn pour divertir Lucy lui raconta un conte qu'elle avait en mémoire.

Evelyn observait néanmoins avec joie le paysage verdoyant, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi mais elle adorait la nature, l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus à l'aise c'était dans les parcs ou la forêt. Londres la rendait souvent mal à l'aise, l'idée d'aller à la campagne lui plaisait donc, bien qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

Ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt en début d'après midi, ils avaient mangé le repas que leur mère avait préparé en silence, et ils étaient tous heureux d'arriver bien qu'angoissés. Ils avaient observé à chaque arrêt l'attitude des hôtes des enfants et les adultes n'étaient pas tous très gentils.

Ils durent attendre un moment avant que la dame qui devait venir les chercher, un si long moment qu'ils commencèrent même à se demander si ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, mais finalement une dame conduisant un cheval qui tirait une calèche arriva. Elle avait pas l'air commode avec ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux en chignon serré, et ses traits un peu dur.

"Madame Macreedy ?" Peter demanda un peu incertain

"Oui, je le crains fort." Madame Macreedy acquiesça d'un ton sec, confirmant l'idée d'Evelyn qu'elle n'était pas commode "C'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'avez rien apporté d'autre ?" demanda t-elle ensuite en référence à leur valise respective, plus leur sacoche ainsi que leur boite où ils avaient mis leur déjeuner

"Non madame." Peter répondit en baissant les yeux, gêné par la question et intimidé par la femme "Tout est là."

"Et c'est déjà bien assez." Madame Macreedy dit avec un léger sourire

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la calèche et allèrent à la maison du professeur. Ils étaient tous soufflés, la propriété était immense, de même que la maison. Edmund sourit à la joie de sa jumelle qui fermait les yeux profitant de la nature autour d'elle, il était le seul à savoir à quel point elle aimait la nature. Les autres ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte, mais lui savait qu'Evelyn en avait besoin pour vraiment respirer, il y avait toujours une lueur dans son regard quand elle se trouvait au milieu des arbres qui disparaissait si elle était trop longtemps éloignée d'eux. Il faisait donc tout pour qu'ils aillent le plus souvent possible au parc. Il était donc content qu'elle serait bien pendant quelques temps au moins, bien au milieu de la nature.

"Le professeur Kirke n'est pas habitué à recevoir des enfants dans cette maison. Aussi faudra t-il respecter certaines règles. Ne pas crier. Ne pas courir. Ne pas utiliser le monte plat à mauvais escient. NE JAMAIS poser les doigts sur les œuvres d'art." hurla t'elle presque en voyant Susan qui s'apprêtait à toucher une œuvre, la réaction offensant Susan mais amusant les quatre autres qui échangèrent un regard complice. Et surtout formelle interdiction de déranger le professeur." ajouta t'elle en désignant la porte probablement du bureau du professeur.

Ils étaient donc dans la maison qui était grande, et elle les conduisit donc jusqu'à leurs chambres. Lucy et Evelyn en partageaient une, tandis que les autres en avaient une chacun. Mais cela ne posait pas de soucis à Evelyn qui comme ça pourrait rassurer Lucy.

Le dîner se passa en silence, partagé par les cinq, ils étaient fatigués et n'avaient pas envie de parler. Après le repas Peter et Susan accompagnèrent Evelyn et Lucy pour coucher Lucy, Peter écoutant même la radio jusqu'à ce que Susan l'arrête au plus grand soulagement d'Evelyn qui n'arrivait pas à calmer Lucy avec les informations sur les bombardements.

Edmund vint dire bonne nuit à Evelyn mais ne partit pas avant une nouvelle scène avec Peter et Susan, la dernière qui commençait à se comporter comme Peter, pensant pouvoir leur donner des ordres.

Les deux ainés partirent ensuite dans leur chambre et Lucy se blottit dans les bras de sa sœur, rassurée de ne pas être seule et anticipant le lendemain où Peter avait dit qu'ils pourraient explorer le parc.

 


	2. Premier voyage à Narnia

La journée commença mal dès le début, au lieu d'un beau soleil comme la veille il pleuvait. Déjà une déception pour les enfants. Le déjeuner n'arrangea pas du tout les choses, ils le prirent tous les cinq de nouveau, mais cette fois Susan se sentait en forme pour faire des remarques.

Il y avait dans leur assiette des endives cuites, quelque chose qu'Edmund avait en horreur, pour les autres aliments ce n'était pas un problème, les jumeaux prenaient ce que l'autre n'aimait pas, mais là même Evelyn n'aimait pas ça. Moins que son frère en revanche, elle avalait donc le plus vite possible. Mais Edmund n'y arrivait pas, il choisit donc de manger ce qu'il y avait autour, mais cela ne convenait pas à Susan.

"Mange tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette." Susan ordonna

"Tu es pas ma mère." Edmund rétorqua en colère

Peter n'aimant pas son ton lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, cela fut de trop pour Edmund qui choisit de partir de table sans manger. Lorsque Peter commença à crier pour qu'il revienne s'asseoir Evelyn intervint en se levant à son tour.

"Ça suffit, vous êtes pas les parents, Edmund a horreur des endives cuites, c'est pas nouveau ou un caprice. Il les mangeait déjà pas à la maison et il le fera pas ici. C'est pas parce que tu te crois être maman ou toi que tu lui donnes des coups de pieds ou que tu le menaces que vous pouvez le forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Même chose pour moi d'ailleurs. Alors ça suffit." Evelyn dit avant de partir à son tour partant à la recherche d'Edmund qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre à elle et Lucy observant le dehors.

"Ils m'énervent. Surtout Peter." Edmund dit dès qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui

"Moi aussi, mais plus porté sur Susan. Je leur ai dit d'arrêter si ça aide. Dans tous les cas je crois qu'on doit faire une sorte de trêve." Evelyn dit calmement

"Une trêve ?" Edmund demanda surpris

"Oui on est bloqué ici tous ensemble, et j'en ai marre de me disputer en permanence. Si ils changent leur attitude on pourrait, je sais pas, mais essayer de se rapprocher d'eux. On était pas trop mal avant la guerre non ?" Evelyn demanda

"Ouais." Edmund répondit pas convaincu

"Tu sais que je suis avec toi et que j'aime pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, mais on sait pas quand on va revoir maman, encore moins quand on reverra papa. On est tous les cinq, et qu'on le veuille ou non on est une famille. J'ai pas envie de perdre plus que ce qu'on a déjà perdu si possible." Evelyn dit sérieusement

"Je vais y réfléchir mais je garantis rien." Edmund compromis, gagnant un sourire de sa jumelle

 

Les deux regrettaient vraiment cette idée durant l'après midi, comme il pleuvait toujours et pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis ils restaient tout les cinq tranquillement assis dans un petit salon. Susan avait proposé un 'super jeu', elle disait un mot et les autres devaient trouver ce que ça voulait dire et d'où ça venait. Ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, sauf elle apparemment.

Lucy finit par craquer et réussit à convaincre Peter de jouer à cache cache, il se mit à compter plutôt que de répondre et tous les autres partirent se cacher, Evelyn trouva un placard à balai où elle s'installa prête à attendre, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire vu que même pas une minute après Lucy revenait en criant qu'elle était de retour. Et Peter venait juste de crier le 100 du début du jeu.

"Tout va bien me revoilà." Lucy cria

Cela plus entendre les voix des garçons poussa Evelyn à sortir de sa cachette à son tour, Susan arrivant peu à peu disant qu'elle avait gagné.

"Lucy n'a plus envie de jouer." Peter dit un peu agacé

"Je me suis absentée durant plusieurs heures." Lucy affirma

Cela attira la confusion des quatre autres étant donné qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis à peine cinq minutes. Elle leur raconta alors l'histoire de Narnia et du faune Mr Tumnus. Ils allèrent dans la salle de l'armoire et observèrent le fond ainsi que les côtés mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'inhabituel.

"Un seul jeu à la fois Lucy, tout le monde n'a pas autant d'imagination que toi." Peter dit calmement

Il commença ensuite à partir, Susan et Edmund avec lui mais Evelyn hésitait il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire et pas que l'impossibilité.

"Mais je n'invente rien." Lucy affirma

"Cette fois ça suffit." Susan dit sèchement

"Mais pourquoi est ce que je mentirai ?" Lucy demanda ensuite au bord des larmes

C'est cela qui tracassait Evelyn, Lucy ne lui avait jamais menti et elle avait l'air bien trop sincère pour dire un mensonge à ce moment là. Mais elle ne put y réfléchir d'avantage, Edmund avait décidé de faire une blague.

"Oh mais moi je te crois." Edmund affirma, Evelyn eut un très mauvais pressentiment

"Tu me crois ?" Lucy demanda surprise et un peu perdue

"Oui bien sûr, je vous ai pas parlé du terrain de football dans le placard de la salle de bain ?" Edmund plaisanta

"Quand est ce que tu arrêteras tes bêtises ? Tu te sens toujours obligé d'envenimer les choses c'est ça ?" Peter accusa

"C'était pour rigoler." se défendit Edmund

"Il est temps de grandir tu ne crois pas ?" Peter dit mais cela fit craquer Edmund

"La ferme pour qui tu te prends ?" Edmund explosa s'avançant vers Peter qui recula devant la colère de son frère "Tu n'es pas mon père." Edmund dit avant de partir

"Bravo Peter tu as tout gagné." Susan dit ensuite avec ses grands airs avant de partir dans l'autre direction

"C'était là, je l'ai vu c'était réel." Lucy tenta une dernière fois

"C'est Susan qui a raison Lucy, là ça suffit." Peter dit avant de partir laissant Evelyn toujours en train de réfléchir et Lucy qui commençait à pleurer

Lucy alla fermer l'armoire, et elle fut surprise de l'aide que sa sœur lui offrit.

"Tu vas te moquer de moi toi aussi ?" Lucy demanda défaite

"Non, c'est difficile à croire ton histoire mais tu ne m'as jamais menti. Et bien que je ne doute pas de ton intelligence je doute un peu de ta capacité à inventer une histoire pareille aussi rapidement. En plus dans les histoires que je te raconte ou te lis tu n'as jamais été une grande fan des faunes, tu préfères les sirènes. J'aurai eu des doutes si tu avais rencontré une sirène, mais là je pense qu'aussi impossible que ton histoire est que tu dis la vérité. En plus si tu avais voulu inventer une histoire pareille tu te serais caché plus longtemps pour que ce soit plus réel, logiquement bien sûr." Evelyn dit cela doucement, ajoutant un clin d’œil sur la fin

Cela fit rire Lucy, elle savait à quel point Evelyn avait horreur de ce mot dû au nombre de fois où Susan l'avait utilisé majoritairement.

"On va dans notre chambre et tu me racontes tout ?" Evelyn proposa heureuse de voir les larmes disparaître du visage de Lucy

 

C'est ce qu'elles firent et Lucy raconta absolument tout, et cela effaça les derniers doutes d'Evelyn, personne ne pouvait être aussi précis à propos d'un paysage et d'une histoire sans l'avoir vraiment vécu. C'était impossible.

"C'est stupéfiant. Je suis curieuse à propos de ton faune, je suis pas ravie qu'il ait été sur le point de te kidnapper mais d'après ce que tu me dis c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais la prochaine fois qu'un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs te dit de les suivre chez eux pour le thé, alors que tu les connais pas... Évite d'accord ?" Evelyn demanda

Lucy promit, comprenant avec ce qui avait failli lui arriver le point de vue de sa grande sœur, elle était heureuse qu'elle la croie.

"Eve, pourquoi tu as pas dit devant les autres que tu me croyais ?" Lucy finit par demander

"Premièrement parce que c'est ton attitude tout au long de la discussion qui m'a convaincue, mais surtout parce que j'ai commencé à te croire au moment où Edmund a fait sa blague. Et je me suis dit que c'était pas vraiment le moment, il y avait des chances que ça provoque juste une nouvelle dispute entre Susan et moi, même avec Peter peut être. Je suis désolée pour Edmund, pour sa défense je pense qu'il voulait juste plaisanter, comme il te croyait pas il a probablement pensé que tu faisais juste une blague." Evelyn expliqua

"Pourquoi tu t'entends pas avec Peter et Susan ? Et pourquoi tu es toujours du côté d'Edmund ?" Lucy demanda ensuite

"Je m'entends pas avec Peter et Susan pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'entre elles étant leur attitude. Le reste je pense que tu le comprendras un peu mieux quand tu seras un peu plus âgée et que les gens te considèreront comme une grande au lieu de comme la plus petite." Evelyn dit avec un sourire pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas pour la blesser "Et je me range du côté d'Edmund parce que je le comprends. C'est mon jumeau et il est pas comme avec tout le monde quand on est ensemble. On vit la même chose tout les deux, il est juste un peu plus vif que moi."

Après un moment où elle écouta Lucy parler de Narnia, Evelyn la laissa pour aller trouver Edmund. Il avait du se calmer depuis la scène avec Peter et elle doutait que leurs ainés l'ait cherché. Ils avaient même pas cherché Lucy ou elle.

Elle trouva Edmund dans un petit salon, loin de celui où se trouvait Susan et Peter. Elle était passé devant discrètement ne voulant pas particulièrement leur parler.

Elle s'assit à côté de son jumeau et attendit en silence qu'il se décide à parler.

"Tu vas me crier dessus comme Peter ?" Edmund demanda après un moment

"Depuis quand je suis comme Peter ? Non, tu as fais une blague c'est tout. Pas au meilleur moment mais ça aurait été une autre situation ça aurait été drôle." Evelyn reconnut

"Désolé ta trêve a pas fonctionné." Edmund s'excusa, il avait pas pensé à sa conversation avec sa jumelle devant les accusations de Peter, il en avait juste eu marre.

"C'est pas grave, il avait pas à te parler comme ça. Allez viens c'est l'heure du dîner." Evelyn dit en se levant

Le repas se passa dans un silence de plomb, Susan faisant la tête parce que Lucy avait refusé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et avait préféré se mettre à côté d'Evelyn qui était entre Lucy et Edmund.

 

Cette nuit là Evelyn fut réveillée par Lucy après une ou deux heures de sommeil.

"Eve, viens je veux voir si on peut trouver Narnia toutes les deux." Lucy demanda

Evelyn était très tentée de lui dire non, mais elle voyait le besoin dans les yeux de la plus jeune, Lucy avait besoin de se rassurer que c'était bel et bien réel. Les réflexions de Susan et Peter l'avaient blessé. Elle se résigna donc, enfila des bottes suivant l’exemple de Lucy qui se rappelait de la neige et donnant un manteau chaud à sa sœur et en prenant un pour elle aussi. Elle voulait bien aller à Narnia mais il n'y avait pas de raison de tomber malade. Cela amusa Lucy, Evelyn pouvait être responsable mais elle le faisait pas souvent, préférant s'amuser tranquillement.

Evelyn suivit ensuite Lucy, qui avait prit une bougie jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où se trouvait l'armoire, elle donna un sourire encourageant à Lucy quand cette dernière hésita à ouvrir l'armoire, peur d'être déçue de nouveau. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, leur bougie fut soufflée par le vent et échangeant un sourire complice les deux sœurs entrèrent dans l'armoire. Evelyn fut stupéfaite, c'était une chose de faire confiance à Lucy mais une autre de voir de ses propres yeux ce pays blanc.

Lucy ne perdit pas de temps à prendre la main de sa grande sœur et à la tirer dans la direction de la maison de Mr Tumnus. 

"Tu ressens ça Lucy ?" Evelyn demanda intriguée

"Ressentir quoi ?" Lucy demanda surprise, elle ne sentait rien

"Cette énergie autour de toi. Elle est pas totalement endormie mais un peu, comme si une part avait renoncé. Je sais pas c'est bizarre non ?" Evelyn demanda gênée

"Non je ressens pas ça, on pourrait demander à Mr Tumnus, il saura peut être lui." Lucy proposa et Evelyn accepta

Elles finirent par trouver la maison du faune qui accueilli Lucy avec plaisir mais aussi avec inquiétude, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Il fut enchanté de rencontrer Evelyn, et ils passèrent un moment tous les trois. Le faune leur parlant de Narnia comme c'était avant l'hiver. Mais elles ne purent rester longtemps, ne voulant pas lui attirer d'ennuis ou attirer l'attention de la sorcière blanche.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent en vue du lampadaire qu'Evelyn se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas posé sa question. Mais cela lui sortit de la tête en voyant son jumeau, pour autant elle eut un mauvais pressentiment en croisant son regard, chose qu'elle ignora pour lui prendre la main. Elle fut blessée lorsqu'il la rejeta, mais elle ne dit rien se contentant de suivre Lucy qui une fois hors de l'armoire partit réveiller Peter pour lui dire qu'Edmund et Evelyn avaient vu Narnia.

Cependant pour la plus grande tristesse de Lucy et la déception d'Evelyn il mentit disant que ce n'avait été qu'un jeu. Et ni Peter, ni Susan n'acceptèrent le fait qu'Evelyn disait l'avoir vu aussi.

"Arrête d'encourager Lucy dans ce genre d'histoires. Si tu ne lui racontais pas tout ces contes et légendes on en serait pas là." Susan hurla sur sa sœur

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir de l'imagination qu'on ne peut pas en avoir nous. Et je mens pas, j'ai vu Narnia et j'ai rencontré Mr Tumnus le faune." Evelyn répliqua

Elles ne purent continuer leur dispute vu que Lucy s'était enfuie blessée par le fait que les ainés ne la croyaient pas elle et Evelyn et que Edmund avait menti. Les trois, Edmund était parti dans sa chambre sans un regard vers sa jumelle, la retrouvèrent en larmes dans les bras du professeur, leurs cris avaient aussi réveillé Madame Macreedy. Le professeur proposa un chocolat chaud pour Lucy, et Evelyn vu que Lucy lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'elle l'avait vu, et les deux filles partirent mais sur le chemin voyant que Lucy était fatiguée elle remercia Madame Macreedy et envoya Lucy dans leur chambre disant qu'elle allait remercier le professeur pour son aide.

Elle trouva le bureau sans mal et toute idée de remercier le professeur s'envola lorsqu'elle entendit Susan et Peter.

"C'est affreux elle ne parle plus que de ça." Susan "Et Evelyn l'encourage en disant qu'elle y ait allé ce soir."

"Comment était elle ?" le professeur demanda, son ton intrigua Evelyn il semblait fasciné comme si il savait que c'était possible

"C'est affreux, c'est comme si elles étaient devenues folles." Susan dit, cela glaça Evelyn, elle et Susan ne s'entendaient plus très bien c'était vrai mais l'entendre dire ça fut comme se prendre un coup dans le ventre, encore plus lorsque Peter ne dit rien pour les défendre

Elle refusa d'en entendre d'avantage et partit rejoindre Lucy qui pleurait encore. Les deux sœurs s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se sentant trahies par leur famille.


	3. La prophétie

Le lendemain ni Lucy ni Evelyn n'adressa la parole aux autres, bien que Lucy ne sache pas ce que Susan et Peter pensaient elle était blessé par leur attitude, et aussi celle d'Edmund. Evelyn était aussi affectée par l'attitude de son jumeau qui lui semblait différent. Mais elle était trop blessée et en colère pour aller vraiment lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas surtout, Edmund aimait plaisanter et était sarcastique oui et ça lui arrivait de dire des mensonges pour se couvrir, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait menti là, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Du coup les deux filles se levèrent tôt pour les éviter et partirent ensuite se balader dans le jardin avant de s'installer pour lire. Ignorant les tentatives de Susan et Peter de les joindre dans un jeu de cricket, mais les deux filles profitaient du livre de mythes grecs qu'elles avaient trouvé dans la librairie. Lucy était curieuse d'en savoir plus à propos des faunes et des dryades dont Mr Tumnus avait parlé, elles voulaient si elles avaient la chance de retourner à Narnia pouvoir poser des questions afin d'apprendre les différences, mais sinon essayer de mieux les comprendre, enfin surtout Evelyn, Lucy elle était surtout curieuse.

Leur traitement par le silence de leur famille fut interrompu par Edmund et Peter, lorsque Peter envoya la balle à Edmund qui la frappa mal et la renvoya dans une fenêtre, brisant ainsi une vitre. Ils étaient tous concernés par le problème du coup ils allèrent inspecter les dégâts ensemble. Découvrant ainsi que non seulement une vitre était brisée mais que en plus une armure était renversée. Ils ne purent même pas penser à réparer les dégâts discrètement que la voix de la gouvernante se fit entendre, Madame Macreedy arrivait, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'aller se cacher, mais ils ne trouvaient pas d'endroit, surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer d'où elle venait.

Finalement conduit par Edmund ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre avec l'armoire magique et après un instant d'hésitation ils y entrèrent tous. L'hésitation ayant surtout était dû à Susan. Cependant pour la plus grande joie de Lucy et Evelyn l'armoire ouvrit bien son passage sur Narnia cette fois et leurs ainés ne purent plus dénier la réalité, encore moins étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les deux le derrière dans la neige.

"Ce n'est pas croyable." Susan souffla

"Oh c'est rien, c'est encore votre imagination qui vous joue des tours." Lucy dit avec un sourire un peu narquois

"Je suppose que toutes les excuses du monde seraient insuffisantes." Peter dit à Lucy étant donné qu'Evelyn leur tournait le dos, pas encore prête à leur pardonner ce qu'ils avaient dit au professeur, en plus du fait qu'ils ne lui avaient pas fait confiance quand elle avait confirmé les dires de Lucy

"Oui ce serait pas assez. Il faudrait rajouter au moins ça." Lucy dit en jetant une boule de neige au visage de Peter

Ce qui déclencha une bataille de boule de neige entre Peter, Susan et Lucy. Evelyn ne regarda pas ce que faisait Edmund, elle était concentrée sur l'énergie qu'elle sentait venir des arbres, c'était vraiment étrange, elle sortit de sa fascination en entendant un cri de douleur de son jumeau. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le voir tenir son épaule.

"Aie. Ça va pas ?!" Edmund s'exclama

"Petit menteur." Peter répondit en plissant les yeux sous sa colère

"Vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas cru." se défendit Edmund

"Présente tes excuses à Lucy et Evelyn." Peter exigea, voyant qu'il n'obtempérait pas il s'approcha de lui, le dominant encore de sa hauteur "Dis lui que tu es désolé."

"Ça va. Je suis désolé." Edmund dit à contre cœur

"Ce n'est pas grave, les enfants font toujours semblant et ne savent pas s'arrêter." Lucy dit répétant les mots qu'il avait dit la veille

"En plus je vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Edmund ait menti hier aurait changé quoique ce soit. Après tout ma parole n'était pas suffisante n'est ce pas." Evelyn dit un peu en colère du traitement que recevait Edmund, même si elle était encore fâchée "Je trouve intéressant que le professeur nous ait cru alors que nos propres frères et sœurs ne l'ont pas fait. Nous étions un peu folles n'est ce pas." dit elle sèchement, faisant pâlir ses deux ainés qui se rendirent compte qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit

"Evelyn je.;" les deux commencèrent en même temps

"Je veux pas l'entendre." Evelyn répondit froidement, elle était encore blessée qu'ils aient dit une chose pareille, elle esquissa en revanche à Lucy qui vint lui prendre la main même si elle ne comprenait pas à quoi Evelyn faisait référence.

"On ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant." Susan dit après un moment de silence où elle décida d'oublier sa gêne

"On pourrait visiter, faire un petit tour." Edmund proposa à la place

"J'estime que c'est à Lucy et Evelyn d'en décider." Peter dit à la place, tentant de se rattraper

"J'adorerai vous présenter Mr Tumnus." Lucy dit avec un grand sourire

Peter accepta avec un sourire, et Susan tenta une fois de plus de les pousser à rentrer mais Peter contra son argument par rapport au froid en sortant des manteaux de l'armoire, faisant remarquer que logiquement ils ne les sortaient même pas de l'armoire. Ils commencèrent ensuite leur marche jusqu'à la maison de Mr Tumnus, le trajet déridant un peu Susan et totalement Peter qui s'amusait dans la neige.

Edmund qui aurait fait de même habituellement, en tout cas avec Evelyn resta tranquille, ne parlant pas du tout. Cela lui attira des regards confus de sa jumelle mais Evelyn le blâma sur la dispute avec Peter et le fait qu'il devait porter un manteau de fille.

Malheureusement ils ne furent pas accueillis les bras ouverts comme la veille, non la porte de la maison bien rangée du faune était brisée comme si on l'avait enfoncé. Lucy ne perdit pas de temps à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison suivi de près par Evelyn qui bien que moins proche du faune était quand même inquiète, cela poussa les trois autres à leur courir après.

La maison était en grand bazar, les objets renversés et même certains cassés, comme par exemple la photo du père de Mr Tumnus.

"Le faune Tumnus est officiellement accusé de haute trahison envers sa majesté impériale Jadis, reine de Narnia, pour avoir sympathisé avec l'ennemi et fraternisé avec des humains. Signé Maugrim, chef de la Police Secrète, Vive la Reine." Peter lut la missive qui avait été laissé par la police dans la maison du faune

Lucy se réfugia dans les bras d'Evelyn, inquiète pour Mr Tumnus, son ami.

"Je vois." Susan dit après avoir lu la lettre pour elle même "Nous avons intérêt à rentrer sans plus tarder."

"Mais et Mr Tumnus ?" Lucy demanda serrant la main d'Evelyn, refusant de lâcher sa grande sœur

"Si il a été arrêté pour avoir seulement parlé à un être humain, je doute que l'on puisse faire quoique ce soit." Susan défendit

"On dirait que vous n'avez rien compris." dit Lucy

"Mr Tumnus a été arrêté pour avoir parlé à Lucy et moi. La reine a du découvrir qu'il nous avait aidé." Evelyn tenta d'expliquer

"On peut peut être appeler la police." proposa Peter

"C'est eux la police." Susan s'exclama en montrant la missive

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, on trouvera bien un moyen." Peter tenta de les rassurer

"Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est un criminel." Edmund dit

"C'est un criminel pour nous avoir aidé Edmund, rien d'autre. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de refuser de nous kidnapper pour la sorcière." Evelyn protesta

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un oiseau qui venait de leur faire 'psst'. Curieux ils sortirent de la maison pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Dès qu'il furent dehors ils entendirent quelque chose approcher, seule Evelyn n'était pas inquiète, elle n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment bien au contraire, l'énergie autour d'elle lui disait d'avancer. Peter la stoppa et se mit devant elle pour la protéger, Susan lui prit la main pour se rassurer, Evelyn tendit l'autre vers Edmund qui l'ignora, elle fut blessée par ce rejet mais ne se laissa pas attarder dessus.

Leur inquiétude avait été inutile, vu que ce fut un castor qui sortit derrière le rocher.

"Ça ça ressemble à un castor." Lucy remarqua

Le castor s'approchait d'eux doucement et Peter s'avança vers lui en tendant la main et en faisant un claquement de langue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi à la hauteur du castor qui était juste devant lui.

"Oh je ne la reniflerai pas si c'est ce que vous attendez." le castor parla, il dégageait une énergie plus grande que les arbres, c'était très intéressant et curieux pour Evelyn surtout qu'elle remarqua que personne ne semblait sentir quoique ce soit d'étrange.

Lucy et Evelyn rigolèrent légèrement, plus dû à la tête de leur famille qu'autre chose d'ailleurs et aux excuses embarrassées de Peter.

"Lucy Pevensie." le castor dit en regardant Lucy avant de tourner son regard sur Evelyn "Et Evelyn Pevensie."

"Oui." les deux sœurs acquiescèrent et Lucy s'approcha, récupérant le mouchoir, qu'elle avait donné au cours de sa première visite au faune, que le castor lui tendait.

"C'est le mouchoir que j'avais donné à Mr.." Lucy commença mais elle fut coupée

"Tumnus, il me l'a donné juste avant d'être arrêté." le castor les informa

"Comment va t'il ?" Lucy demanda de suite

"Il y a t'il un moyen de l'aider ?" intervint Evelyn

"Suivez moi." le castor dit au lieu de répondre

Lucy, Evelyn et Peter s'apprêtaient à le suivre lorsque Susan et Edmund les stoppèrent.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" Susan demanda

"Elle a raison, tu voudrais lui faire confiance et le suivre ?" Edmund questionna

"Il dit qu'il connait le faune." se défendit Peter

"Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne devrait pas parler du tout c'est un castor." Susan protesta

"Oui parce que c'est totalement normal de trouver un monde pareil au fond d'une armoire." Evelyn contra

"Tout va bien ?" Mr Castor demanda

"Oui, oui nous discutions." Peter répondit

"Ne trainons pas cet endroit n'est pas très sur." Mr Castor avertit en continuant

"Il veut parler des arbres." Lucy expliqua

Après une seconde d'incertitude ils suivirent Mr Castor. La marche cette fois ci fut nettement plus silencieuse et sérieuse mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient dénier la beauté du lieu, même sous la neige. Après une longue marche ils arrivèrent dans ce qu'il semblait être le territoire de Mr Castor, qui disait même que Mme Castor était en train de préparer le thé. La vue était magnifique.

"C'est magnifique." Lucy s'exclama, flattant Mr Castor

"Oh c'est une humble demeure, elle n'est pas terminée il y a encore beaucoup a faire." Mr Castor dit un peu gêné mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était quand même fier de sa maison

"C'est très bien travaillé dans tous les cas, même si ce n'est pas tout a fait terminée." complimenta à son tour Evelyn

"Castor c'est toi ?!" ils entendirent Mme Castor crier "Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, si j'apprends que tu es encore allé traîner avec Blaireau.... Oh ce ne sont pas des blaireaux. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour." Mme Castor dit en les regardant les confusant au passage. "Oh regardez moi cette fourrure, tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même." elle reprocha à son mari

"Je t'aurai prévenu une semaine à l'avance que ça n'aurait rien changé." répondit Mr Castor, les faisant rire au passage

"Venez, rentrez, nous allons vous servir à manger. Et vous offrir une compagnie un peu plus agréable." Mme Castor dit ensuite

Ils entrèrent ensuite, balayant les excuses concernant le désordre, selon Mme Castor, la maison était évidemment très bien tenue. Susan aida Mme Castor à préparer le thé et très vite ils se retrouvèrent attablés autour d'une petite table, sauf Edmund qui avait préféré rester sur les escaliers et avait ignoré sa jumelle quand elle avait tenté de lui parler, inquiète du à son comportement.

"Que peut on faire pour aider Mr Tumnus ?" Peter demanda

"Ils l'ont emmené dans la maison de la sorcière, et vous savez ce qu'on dit. Les gens qui franchissent ses portes en ressortent rarement vivant." Mr Castor répondit, poussant Lucy à se saisir de nouveau de la main d'Evelyn

"Poisson et pommes frites." Mme Castor rompit l'ambiance sombre qui avait commencé à s'installer "Il y a encore de l'espoir très chère. Beaucoup d'espoir." elle rassura ensuite Lucy

"Oh oui. Il y a même plus que de l'espoir. Aslan. Aslan est en chemin." Mr Castor annonça, le nom d'Aslan emplit le cœur d'Evelyn de chaleur et de pouvoir et les sourires de Lucy, Peter et Susan témoignaient que c'était la même chose pour eux, pourtant quand elle se tourna vers son jumeau il faisait presque la grimace. Quoiqu'il s'avança vers eux pour mieux écouter la conversation, peut être avait elle rêvée.

"Qui est Aslan ?" Edmund questionna faisant rire le couple castor jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'Edmund était sérieux et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient de qui il parlait.

"Vous ne connaissez pas Aslan ?" Mr Castor questionna choqué

"Eh bien nous ne sommes là que depuis très peu de temps." se défendit Peter

"Il n'est que le roi de ces bois, le grand patron. Le vrai roi de Narnia." Mr Castor expliqua

"Il a été absent pendant très longtemps." Mme Castor continua avec un sourire

"Mais il est de retour et il vous attend à la table de pierre." reprit Mr Castor, les choquant définitivement

"Vous dîtes qu'il nous attends ?" questionna Lucy

"Mais de qui se moquent ils ? Ils n'ont même pas entendu parler de la prophétie." s'exaspéra Mr Castor

"Et bien dans ce cas.." Mme Castor répondit lui faisant signe de le faire

"Écoutez moi bien : le grand retour d'Aslan, l'arrestation de Tumnus, la police secrète, c'est vous qui provoquez tout ça." Mr Castor s'exclama

"Ce sont des reproches ?" Susan demanda

"Non nous ne vous reprochons rien, nous vous remercions." Mme Castor dénia de suite

"Il existe une prophétie :

_Lorsque la chair d'Adam_

_Et les os d'Adam_

_Seront sur le Trône_

_De Cair Paravel_

_Le temps des malheurs_

_Sera à jamais révolu. "_ Mr Castor dit très sérieusement _  
_

"Entre nous ça ne rime pas vraiment." se moqua Susan

"On s'en moque." Evelyn la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse faire son intéressante, voyant que cette prophétie était très importante pour le couple

"Oui, est ce vraiment là l'essentiel ?" s'exclama Mr Castor qui s'énervait un peu

"Il a été prédit de longue date que deux fils d'Adam et trois filles d'Eve viendraient battre la sorcière blanche pour ramener la paix à Narnia." Mme Castor continua à la place de son mari

"Et vous croyez que nous sommes ces personnes ?" Peter demanda sceptique

"Ça vaudrait mieux, Aslan est en train de rassembler votre armée." Mr Castor s'exclama

"Notre armée ?!" Lucy demanda, elle commençait à paniquer un peu

"C'est pour que nous échappions à la guerre que maman nous a envoyé ici." Susan rappela à Peter

"Je crois que vous vous méprenez. Nous ne sommes pas des héros." Peter expliqua

"Nous venons de Finchley." ajouta Susan s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension de Evelyn qui ne voyait pas tellement le rapport, leurs réactions semblaient surprendre les castors "Merci, merci pour votre hospitalité mais il faut qu'on rentre chez nous." Susan continua en se levant

"Vous n'allez pas partir." protesta Mr Castor

"Il a raison, nous devons aider Mr Tumnus." contra Lucy

"Ce n'est pas de notre ressort." Peter nia

"Je reste pour l'aider." Evelyn finit par dire, elle refusait d'abandonner une personne qui avait été emprisonné en partie par sa faute et l'autre partie pour Lucy

"Il est temps pour nous de rentrer." ordonna Peter

Il se tourna ensuite pour dire à Edmund de se préparer mais il n'était pas là et la porte était ouverte.

"Je vais le tuer." Peter s’énerva

"Ce ne sera peut être pas nécessaire." dit Mr Castor gravement

"Que voulez vous dire ? Où est mon frère ?" supplia presque Evelyn, il était seul et il n'avait même pas pris son manteau et il allait faire nuit, Mr Castor avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas voyage de nuit au début de leur marche ensemble

"Edmund est il venu à Narnia auparavant ?" Mr Castor questionna

"Oui et il est étrange depuis. Pourquoi ?" Evelyn répondit

Mais Peter n'attendit pas la réponse, il prit son manteau et partit à sa poursuite, Evelyn pour une fois suivit son exemple ainsi que Lucy et Susan. Ils suivaient les traces d'Edmund en courant dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue d'un château un peu effrayant, où ils virent Edmund entrer. Lucy cria pour lui faire faire machine arrière mais il ne l'entendit pas, Peter et Evelyn s'apprêtaient à courir à sa poursuite mais Mr Castor les stoppa.

"Elle s'en sert d’appât. Elle vous veut tous, tous les quatre." Mr Castor expliqua

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Peter au bout de sa patience

"Pour éviter que la prophétie ne se réalise. Pour vous tuer." Mr Castor s'exclama

"Mais qui dit qu'elle ne va pas tuer Edmund ?" Evelyn demanda morte d'inquiétude

"Parce qu'il peut servir d'otage. Tant que vous êtes en vie elle le gardera vivant, pour avoir une emprise sur vous." Mr Castor expliqua

"Comment peut on le sauver de l'emprise de la sorcière alors ? Que doit on faire pour récupérer Edmund ?" Evelyn continua voyant que les autres étaient sous le choc

"Aslan est le seul qui peut s'opposer à la sorcière." Mr Castor dit gravement

La porte du château se ferma alors sous les yeux des cinq compagnons.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute Peter." Susan accusa

"Oh ma faute ?" Peter demanda un peu énervé

"Parfaitement." cria Susan "Si tu m'avais écouté on en serait surement pas là."

"Ah parce que tu savais ce qui nous attendait peut être ?" Peter s’énerva

"Arrêtez tous les deux. Vous êtes impossible. Vous croyez qu'Edmund a été séduit par la sorcière comme ça ? Non elle a du se servir de sa colère contre vous deux, contre nous tous d'ailleurs. J'en ai marre de votre attitude, au lieu de réfléchir à un moyen de sauver notre frère vous préférez vous blâmer en jouant à 'je sais mieux que toi'. Ça suffit." Evelyn s'énerva à son tour

"C'est pas en s'énervant qu'on aidera Edmund." ajouta Lucy

"Elle a raison comme je l'ai dit, désormais seul Aslan peut sauver votre frère." Mr Castor dit d'une voix douce

"Conduisez nous à Aslan." Peter finit par dire

Après un dernier regard vers le château où se trouvait leur frère, ils partirent vers la maison des castors pour partir rejoindre Aslan. Lucy prenant la main d'Evelyn, voyant sans mal à quel point la séparation et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver Edmund de suite lui coutait.

 

 


	4. Le Père Noël

Ils descendirent en courant de la montagne qu'ils venaient de grimper, entendant des loups hurler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison des castors. En entendent cette nouvelle plutôt que de partir, Mme Castor commença à remplir un sac pour le voyage.

"Vous me remercierez plus tard. Le voyage risque d'être long et Castor devient grincheux quand il a faim." Mme Castor dit en sortant des provisions sur la table, Susan allant l'aider

"C'est toi qui me rends grincheux." Mr Castor protesta

"Vous pensez que nous aurons besoin de confiture ?" Susan demanda

"Si la sorcière nous offre des tartines." ironisa Peter

"Les loups arrivent." prévint Evelyn qui les sentait arriver avec l’énergie qu'elle sentait à Narnia

Juste après qu'elle ait dit ça, ils entendirent les loups gronder autour de la maison, ils étaient totalement encerclés. Les loups commençant à détruire le toit de la maison pour pouvoir entrer, mais avant qu'ils n'ouvrent un passage, Mr Castor ouvrit une porte qui les fit descendre dans un tunnel où ils se mirent à courir.

"J'ai creusé cette galerie avec Blaireau, elle nous mènera chez lui." Mr Castor expliqua en menant le groupe, Peter suivait avec une torche ayant pensé à en prendre une, en donnant aussi une à Evelyn qui fermait la marche.

"Tu m'avais dit que ça menait chez ta mère." protesta Mme Castor

Evelyn réussit à rattraper Lucy avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Susan, mais le bref arrêt leur permit d'entendre les loups qui étaient non loin derrière. Mr Castor leur fit ensuite accélerer la cadence, ils devaient sortir de la galerie pour avoir une chance de leur échapper, là ils étaient pris au piège pour le moment.

Ils finirent par arriver à une sorte de cul de sac où ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Oh tu aurais du apporter une carte." s'exclama Mme Castor

"Il fallait choisir, c'était la carte ou la confiture." dit Mr Castor

Il trouva ensuite la sortie où ils s'engouffrèrent et ils arrivèrent à la surface, où ils découvrirent un triste spectacle. Blaireau et ses amis et famille avaient été transformé en pierre.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée chéri." Mme Castor dit en tentant de réconforter son mari

"C'était mon meilleur ami." Mr Castor dit tristement

Ils pouvaient voir un chien, un sanglier parmi d'autres animaux, tous statufiés.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Peter demanda triste

Evelyn avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant cela, l'horreur sur le visage de ces innocents.

"Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui bravent la sorcière." un renard surgit, Evelyn ne l'avait pas senti trop déconcentré par le spectacle sous ses yeux

"Fais un pas de plus espèce de sale traitre et je te réduis en bouillis. " s'énerva Mr Castor qui dut être retenu par son épouse

"Calme toi, je fais partie des gentils." le renard se défendit

"Ah oui c'est curieux parce que tu ressembles étrangement aux méchants." Mr Castor contra

"Eh oui, on a un air de famille malheureusement. Mais nous parlerons de lignées plus tard, pour le moment on ne peut pas rester là." le renard rappela et justement ils entendaient les loups arriver

"Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?" demanda Peter qui s'était placé entre le renard et ses sœurs.

Le renard leur fit signe de grimper dans un arbre et ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, Evelyn eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Edmund qui adorait ça, mais elle se força à l'ignorer, ils allaient le récupérer et elle allait faire payer à la sorcière de non seulement s'en être pris à sa famille mais en plus d'avoir fait du mal à des innocents.

Lorsqu'elle demanda au renard de les suivre il nia et resta au sol pour accueillir les loups, Evelyn et Lucy étaient contre mais elles n'avaient pas le choix, sa décision était prise. Ils attendirent tous le cœur serré la suite des événements.

"Alors messieurs, on a perdu quelque chose ?" le renard demanda bravement aux loups, avec un ton quelque peu moqueur, ignorant le fait qu'il était encerclé par des loups il gardait le museau tourné vers un seul.

"Garde tes plaisanteries pour toi, je sais parfaitement dans quel camp tu es. Nous recherchons des êtres humains." le loup qui semblait être à la tête de la meute parla

"Des êtres humains, ici ? A Narnia ?" se moqua le renard "C'est un renseignement qui mérite une belle récompense non ?"

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un des loups le mordait le faisant japper de douleur, le loup maintint ensuite sa prise sur le dos du renard. Peter dut mettre sa main devant la bouche de Lucy, Mr Castor fit de même pour sa femme, pour qu'elle ne crie pas et Evelyn dut se mordre les lèvres, Susan fit de même.

"La récompense est la vie sauve. Elle ne vaut pas grand chose, mais c'est mieux que rien." le loup en chef se moqua "Où sont nos fugitifs ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous étaient inquiets dans l'arbre qu'il allait révéler leur position, l'énergie avait beau dire à Evelyn de faire confiance au renard ils étaient en train de le faire souffrir, il était en train de risquer sa vie pour les protéger.

"Au nord. Ils courent vers le Nord." le renard finit par dire d'un ton défait

"Retrouvez leurs traces." le loup ordonna et ils partirent après avoir jeté le renard au sol, le faisant de nouveau japper de douleur.

Dès que la voie fut sure, Evelyn descendit de l'arbre pour aider le renard, les autres suivirent le mouvement et bien vite un feu fut allumé. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider Mme Castor, Evelyn se contenta de placer la tête du renard sur ses genoux.

"Ils soutenaient Tumnus, la sorcière est arrivé avant moi et aie.. ça fait mal." le renard expliqua entre deux gémissements

"Ça va aller ?" Lucy demanda inquiète

"J'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'ils hurlent plus fort qu'ils ne mordent.." le renard eut le temps de plaisanter avant de lancer un nouveau jappement de douleur, il ne se relaxa de nouveau que lorsque Evelyn commença à lui caresser les oreilles, cela sembla le détendre.

"Arrêtez de gesticuler. Vous êtes pire que Castor le jour où il prend son bain." Mme Castor râla

"C'est le jour de l'année que je déteste le plus." Mr Castor assura, les faisant sourire

"Merci pour votre gentillesse, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de subir d'autre soin." le renard dit en se relevant

"Vous partez ?" Lucy questionna surprise

"Ce fut un plaisir ma reine et un honneur." le renard dit en s'inclinant malgré sa blessure " Mais le temps presse et Aslan lui même m'a ordonné de rassembler les troupes."

"Tu as vu Aslan ?" Mr Castor demanda émerveillé

"Comment est il ?" Mme Castor demanda ensuite dans le même état que son mari

"Il est exactement comme on nous l'a décrit." le renard affirma avec une lueur dans l’œil" Vous serez content de l'avoir à vos côté lors de la bataille contre la sorcière." il assura ensuite à Peter

"Aucun de nous ne prévoit de se battre contre une sorcière." affirma Susan

"Si le roi Peter, la reine Evelyn. La prophétie." le renard insista

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire la guerre sans vous." affirma Mr Castor

"Nous voulons seulement retrouver notre frère." Peter finit par dire

"J'aiderai, je ne peux pas laisser ses innocents mourir et souffrir si je peux faire quelque chose." contra Evelyn

Poussé par quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, elle mit doucement sa main sur la blessure du renard. Une lueur douce en jaillit et en quelque secondes la blessure avait disparu. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus surpris.

"Comment est ce que j'ai fait ça ?" finit par demander Evelyn

"C'est dans la prophétie, _la reine au cœur pur et à la magie blanche aidera à guérir Narnia du mal qui l'habite._ " le renard dit en s'inclinant "Je vous remercie votre Altesse. Je suis honoré d'avoir été témoin et d'avoir vécu une telle chose. Bonne route, qu'Aslan vous protège."

Avec un dernier regard il partit.

"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?" Evelyn insista, passant son bras aisément autour des épaules de Lucy qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Avez vous ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en venant à Narnia ?" Mr Castor demanda l'air émerveillé

"Oui, je ressens une sorte d'énergie autour de moi. Pourquoi ?" Evelyn répondit après un coup d’œil avec Lucy

"C'est la magie de Narnia, la vrai magie pas celle de la sorcière. Aslan pourra répondre à vos questions j'en suis sûr. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en ce domaine." Mr Castor expliqua

Il proposa ensuite de prendre quelques heures de repos, ce qu'ils firent d'une oreille pour être sûrs que les loups ne revenaient pas. La nuit fut brève et ils partirent bien avant le lever du soleil. Ils virent ce dernier en haut du colline qui leur permettait de voir une bonne partie de Narnia, ainsi que la rivière gelée sur laquelle ils allaient devoir passer pour rejoindre le campement d'Aslan.

"C'est tellement loin." désespéra un peu Peter en voyant la distance à parcourir, aucun d'eux n'avaient à ce point l'habitude des longues marches.

"Le monde est vaste, comment pensiez vous qu'il était ?" demanda Mme Castor

"Plus petit." Susan dit avec un regard accusateur vers Peter

Evelyn prit la main à ce dernier.

"On va y arriver tu vas voir." Evelyn lui dit avec un sourire, Peter la prit dans ses bras

"Je suis désolé pour tout, mon comportement, mon attitude envers Edmund, ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, n'avoir rien dit quand Susan disait que tu étais folle avec Lucy. Mais surtout je suis désolé pour Edmund si je m'étais.." Peter dit en la serrant contre lui

"Chut, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pardonné. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile tes responsabilités depuis que papa est parti, juste évite de ne rien dire quand les gens disent à Edmund qu'il devrait être plus comme toi. C'est blessant quand vous acquiescez après." Evelyn lui dit simplement

"Promis." Peter répondit

Ils partirent ensuite rejoindre les autres qui avaient pris un peu d'avance, Lucy ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre entre eux, tenant la main d'Evelyn pour se rassurer.

 

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures encore avant que Peter ne prenne Lucy sur son dos pour l'aider, elle était très jeune et se fatiguait plus vite que les autres, surtout que ses jambes étaient plus petite.

"Si il nous dit encore une seule fois d'avancer plus vite, je ferai une toque en fourrure de castor." promit Peter après que Mr Castor leur ait dit que sa grand mère marcher plus vite qu'eux.

"Je t'aiderai." assura Evelyn, et cela créa des sourires chez les deux autres filles.

"Vite dépêchez vous." Mr Castor cria

"C'est qu'il devient autoritaire Mr Castor." Lucy remarqua

Le couple les avertit ensuite qu'il y avait un traineau derrière eux, la sorcière sans aucun doute. Ils se mirent donc tous à courir. Ils devaient se cacher, Peter fit descendre Lucy de son dos pour gagner de la vitesse mais il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il devait presque la tirer pour ne pas perdre du terrain, voyant ça Evelyn se mit à sa hauteur et prit l'autre main pour aider. Cela leur fit gagner du terrain et ils finirent par quitter la plaine de neige pour une zone un peu plus abrité. Mr Castor les fit descendre dans un trou sous un rocher où ils purent se cacher.

Le traineau s'était arrêté et ils entendaient des pas au dessus de leurs têtes. Evelyn était trop paniquée pour réussir à utiliser son nouveau pouvoir par rapport à l'énergie. La personne au dessus d'eux sembla s'éloigner. 

"Elle est parti ou elle est toujours là ?" Lucy demanda en chuchotant, elle était entre Peter et Susan, Evelyn était devant elle avec les castors.

"Je crois que je vais aller voir." proposa Peter

"Non, si elle vous tue on ne pourra plus sauver Narnia." s'opposa Mr Castor

"C'est valable pour toi aussi Castor." lui rappela sa femme en tentant de le retenir

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Mr Castor dit en lui prenant la main avant de partir

"Est ce que vous aussi quand on vous dit de pas vous inquiétez vous vous inquiétez ?" divagua un peu Evelyn

Peter lui prit la main pour la rassurer sachant qu'elle avait tendance à faire ça quand elle paniquait, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Ils n'entendaient rien et la tension était à son comble quand la tête de Mr Castor avec un grand sourire apparut au dessus d'eux, la surprise poussant Lucy à pousser un cri perçant.

"Sortez, venez vite. J'espère que vous avez été sage parce que vous avez de la visite." Mr Castor dit avec un ton plein d'entrain

Ils sortirent de leur cachette intrigués pour découvrir un nouveau personnage de légende : un vieil homme avec un traineau tiré par des rennes : le père Noël. C'était un choc.

"Joyeux Noël, Père Noël." Lucy s'avança avec un énorme sourire

"Il sera joyeux sans aucun doute. Puisque vous êtes enfin arrivés." le père Noël répondit les mains sur les hanches avec un sourire

"Alors là, j'ai fait beaucoup d'effort depuis que je suis ici mais ça.." Susan commença à se plaindre

"Tais toi." Evelyn lui dit sèchement mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, Peter avait commencé à parler avant que Susan ne puisse finir sa phrase

"Nous vous avons pris pour la sorcière." Peter expliqua

"Je comprends et j'en suis navré. Mais si je puis me permettre je me déplace en traineau depuis plus longtemps qu'elle." le père Noël fit remarquer

"Je croyais que Noël n'existait plus à Narnia." se remit Susan

"Non il a été banni longtemps." le père Noël reconnut tristement "Mais l'espoir que vous incarnez Majestés, a finalement réussi à affaiblir les pouvoirs de la sorcière. Cependant si vous le permettez j'ai quelque chose pour vous." il sortit ensuite un gros sac de son traineau

"Des cadeaux." s'exclama Lucy ravie, elle se précipita en avant

"L'essence de la fleur de feu, une goutte de cette potion peut guérir toutes les blessures." le père Noël dit en tendant un flacon à Lucy "Et j'espère que tu n'auras pas à te servir de ceci." il ajouta en lui tendant une dague

"Merci. Je crois pouvoir être suffisamment courageuse." Lucy dit bravement

"J'en suis persuadé. Mais les batailles sont d'horribles situations" le père Noël dit tristement

Il sortit ensuite un carquois blanc avec des flèches aux plumes rouges et un arc.

"Susan. Si tu fais confiance à ta flèche, elle ne ratera pas sa cible." le père Noël affirma en lui donnant le carquois

"Pourtant vous dites que les batailles sont d'horribles situations." remarqua Susan perplexe

"Et si tu as des problèmes pour te faire entendre, souffle là dedans. Où que tu sois, tu recevras une aide précieuse." le père Noël dit ignorant la question avec un léger rire et lui donnant une corne en ivoire

"Merci." Susan dit avec un sourire

"Peter, tu auras à t'en servir." dit le le père Noël gravement en lui donnant une épée dans son fourreau et un bouclier au couleur d'Aslan.

Peter dégaina l'épée et l'admira avant de le remercier.

"Evelyn, cette épée te protégera et t'aidera à protéger ceux que tu aimes." le père Noël dit en lui tendant une épée plus légère et fine que celle qu'il avait donné à Peter

"Merci monsieur." Evelyn remercia

"Et voici ton second présent, un bâton de magicien, crée avec les premiers arbres de Narnia, un des bois venant même de l'arbre au pomme d'immortalité. C'est pour te rappeler de regarder toujours plus profondément les situations." Evelyn ne pouvait qu'admirer le bâton que le père Noël lui donnait, il semblait être un simple bâton de bois mais en regardant de plus près on pouvait voir l'enchevêtrement des différents bois, et sur le dessus, comme protégé par les branches il y avait une boule qui était bleu et verte à la fois, elle se mit à briller dès qu'Evelyn eut le bâton dans les mains. "La boule que voici renferme la lumière des étoiles, les larmes des Néréides et des naïade ainsi qu'une étincelle des dryades. C'est un symbole du pouvoir que renferme Narnia pour n'importe qui mais dans les mains d'une personne au cœur pure et à la magie blanche ça peut devenir une de tes plus grandes forces." le père Noël expliqua

"Merci beaucoup." Evelyn s'inclina légèrement, elle hésita une seconde et renonça à parler au final

"Que voulais tu me demander ?" il demanda

"Est ce que mon jumeau recevra votre visite ?" Evelyn demanda

"Je crains que non. Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs d'affronter la sorcière." le père Noël dit en secouant la tête, il regrettait vraiment elle le voyait "Ce ne sont pas des jouets mais des outils. Prenez en soin et utilisez les avec sagesse." il avertit ensuite pour tous "Bien je dois me hâter, l'hiver arrive à son terme, et croyez moi on a du pain sur la planche lorsqu'on s'est absenté pendant cent ans. "il dit en rigolant et en remettant son sac dans le traineau "Longue Vie à Aslan. Et Joyeux Noël." il dit en partant sur son traineau

Ils lui dirent au revoir et une fois qu'il fut hors de vue Lucy se tourna vers Susan.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il existais." Lucy dit fièrement

"Ici en tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose en Angleterre." Evelyn dit pour calmer les choses

"Vous avez entendu ?" demanda Peter "L'hiver arrive à son terme. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?"

"La rivière ne va plus être gelée très longtemps." Evelyn et Peter dirent ensemble

Ils se mirent alors à courir, il y avait urgence.

 

 

 

 


	5. Aslan

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la rivière elle commençait déjà à dégeler.

"Nous avons intérêt à traverser tout de suite." Peter dit en commençant à descendre de leur hauteur pour atteindre la berge.

"Vous les castors vous construisez des barrages." dit Lucy pleine d'espoir

"Ça prend un certain temps." Mr Castor protesta

Peter entre temps était remonté pour tirer Lucy et Evelyn avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de bavarder.

"Attends Peter tu pourrais prendre le temps de réfléchir deux minutes." Susan intervint

"On n'a pas une minute à perdre." dit fermement Peter

"J'essaie simplement d'être réaliste." contra Susan

"Non tu essaies encore de te faire remarquer." Peter opposa "Comme d'habitude."

Il commença ensuite à descendre, Lucy et Evelyn suivant. Susan resta un moment immobile, vexée avant d'entendre les hurlements des loups et de suivre le mouvement.

La descente fut quelque peu hasardeuse, le chemin étant étroit et recouvert par la neige mais ils y arrivèrent rapidement, cependant la rivière dégelait toujours et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient coincés entre la rivière qui dégelait à vu d’œil et les loups qui précédaient sans aucun doute la sorcière.

Peter décida de choisir la rivière et posa un pied sur la glace mais c'était un bout qui commençait déjà à se séparer des autres, il dut donc reculer précipitamment.

"Attendez, vaut mieux que je passe devant." dit bravement Mr Castor.

"Il vaut mieux, vous avez raison." accepta Peter

"Soyez prudent." Lucy cria inquiète pour leur ami

Avançant doucement, se servant de sa queue pour tâter le terrain il avança progressivement, mais parfois la glace se brisait un eu, chose que Mme Castor remarqua sans mal.

"Toi tu continue à grignoter en dehors des repas." elle affirma en secouant un doigt dans la direction de son mari "Avoue le."

"C'est pas avec ce que tu me sers à manger que je peux tenir toute la journée." contra Mr Castor "Et puis quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim."

Suivant les traces de Mr Castor les autres se mirent à avancer, ils devaient se dépêcher, la glace se brisait sous leurs pieds.

"Si maman nous voyait faire ça.." gémit Susan

"Maman n'est pas là, alors arrête." contra Peter

"C'est pas le moment vous deux." intervint Evelyn

Sentant une énergie approcher, Evelyn leva la tête et repéra les loups en même temps que Lucy, ils étaient en haut de la cascade. Ils étaient encerclés, ils en avaient devant et derrière eux, à gauche ils avaient la cascade encore gelée,  à droite la rivière qui dégelait rapidement et sous leur pied une glace en train de se briser. La situation était définitivement mauvaise. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas un des loups prit Mr Castor en otage.

Peter dégaina son épée et se plaça devant Evelyn et Lucy, Evelyn qui gardait une main dans celle de Lucy avait levé son autre main et essayé d'utiliser sa magie.

"Range moi ça petit. Tu pourrais te blesser." dit le chef des loups, le même que celui qui avait attaqué le renard. Il n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Evelyn et continua à avancer vers Peter, les faisant reculer au passage.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, transpercez le." hurla Mr Castor

"Partez tant que vous le pouvez et votre frère partira avec vous." le loup affirma

"Je pense que nous avons intérêt à l'écouter Peter." affirma à son tour Susan

"Non mais tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Il ment, pour nous tuer. Tu crois franchement que la sorcière va nous laisser Edmund et nous laisser partir quand il y a un risque que nous puissions la vaincre ?" s'exclama Evelyn

"Intelligente petite." le loup dit sans préciser de qui il parlait

"Non ne l'écoutez pas. Tuez le ! Tuez le tout de suite !" hurla Castor

"Oh voyons cette guerre ne te concerne pas. Tout ce que ma reine demande c'est que tu repartes avec ta famille." continua le loup

"C'est ridicule ce n'est pas parce qu'un vieil homme vêtu de rouge t'a offert une épée que ça fait de toi un héros. Jette la je t'en prie." implora Susan.

"On ne peut pas partir et abandonner ces pauvres gens Peter, ils mentent ils ne nous rendront pas Edmund, pas quand ils transforment en pierre ceux qui s'opposent à une arrestation." rappela Evelyn.

"Non Peter. Narnia a besoin de vous. Ne ratez pas cette occasion." Mr Castor hurla

"Que décide tu fils d'Adam ? Je n'attendrai pas éternellement et la rivière non plus ?" le loup était juste devant eux et ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

"Oh non Peter." Lucy hurla en voyant la glace de la cascade se fissurer.

Peter baissa son épée et commença à regarder partout pour une possibilité de sortie et il sembla en trouver une.

"Accrochez vous à moi." Peter avertit, elles s'exécutèrent toutes les quatre, Mme Castor était toujours là. Il leva son épée et la planta de toutes ses forces dans la glace.

Juste à temps, la glace de la cascade se brisa, créant une énorme vague qui emporta le reste des bouts de glace qui recouvraient encore la rivière. Mme Castor pouvant nager sans problème sauta à l'eau pendant que les trois filles restaient attachés à Peter.

Après un moment sous l'eau ils remontèrent à la surface et ils étaient emportés par les courants de la rivière, le couple castor vint les aider pour les ramener sur la bonne berge mais Evelyn lâcha la prise qu'elle avait en voyant que Lucy avait glissé hors de son manteau que Peter avait maintenu pour l'aider.

Elle plongea et réussit après quelques difficultés à récupérer Lucy, c'est la que les choses furent plus complexes. Elles nageaient de toutes leurs forces pour arriver sur la même berge que Susan et Peter mais le courant était contre elles. Soudain il changea et elles eurent l'impression d'être pris dans une douce embrasse qui les conduisit à la bonne berge. Lorsque Evelyn se retourna pour voir ce qui c'était passé elle vit une jeune femme dans l'eau qui inclina sa tête respectueusement devant elle avant de repartir. Evelyn sentait un changement en elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Elle ne put pas en parler à Lucy en effet elles pouvaient entendre la voix de Susan qui appelaient leur nom.

"J'ai perdu mon manteau." Lucy dit pour annoncer sa présence, Evelyn lui avait donné le sien pour l'aider à se réchauffer mais ce n'était pas d'une grande aide. Les expressions de soulagement sur les visages de Peter et Susan étaient un véritable baume au cœur.

"Rassurez vous jeune fille, vous avez un grand frère sur qui vous pouvez compter." affirma Mr Castor qui remercia ensuite Evelyn qui avait soigné les blessures que les loups lui avaient fait à la cascade.

"Et je crois que vous n'aurez bientôt plus besoin de ces manteaux de fourrures." ajouta Mme Castor

Ils s'approchèrent de ce qu'elle avait vu pour voir un arbre en fleur.

"C'est magnifique." dit Evelyn

Les castors qui venaient de se tourner vers elle émirent une exclamation de surprise, poussant les trois autres humains à se tourner vers leur sœur, ils firent vite la même tête que les castors.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Evelyn demanda un peu alarmée

"Regardez à vos pieds votre Altesse, vous êtes en train de guérir Narnia de l'hiver." Mr Castor dit doucement

Evelyn s'exécuta curieuse et elle comprit vite pourquoi les autres avaient des têtes pareilles, des fleurs et l'herbe jaillissaient sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit que c'était ainsi depuis la berge.

"C'est étrange."Evelyn convint "Mais on doit rejoindre Aslan et sauver Edmund avec le reste de Narnia alors on s'étonnera de ça plus tard."

Elle commençait par être gênée de ce qui lui arrivait et elle voulait des réponses avec son jumeau.

Cela sembla fonctionner vu qu'ils se remirent tous en marche  et le printemps revenait bel et bien vu que la neige fondait et les arbres devenaient verts de nouveau, et ce même avant son passage. C'était beau à voir, Mr Tumnus avait dit à Lucy la première fois et il l'avait redit la seconde fois à Evelyn qu'elles aimeraient Narnia en été, elles ne savaient pas encore pour l'été mais une chose était sûre elles l'aimaient au printemps.

Ils avaient même pu abandonner les manteaux de fourrures.

 

Après un moment de marche Evelyn ressentit une douleur à la joue, sachant que cela venait d'Edmund elle préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver sous la garde de la sorcière. Cela ne voulait en revanche pas dire qu'elle même n'était pas inquiète.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après midi au campement d'Aslan, c'était incroyable de voir tout ces narniens rassemblés dans une même cause, bien qu'un peu inconfortable d'être dévisagé de la sorte. Le problème pour Evelyn était qu'elle ne savait pas si ils étaient dévisagés à cause de la prophétie et de leur statut d'humain ou parce qu'elle continuait à faire pousser des fleurs là où elle marchait .

Ils virent toutes sortes de créatures : les dryades bien sûr, mais aussi les faunes armés contrairement à Mr Tumnus, les centaures fiers, mais aussi toutes sortes d'animaux parlant. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Ils furent rapidement suivi par tout ceux qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage et si les quatre s'étaient retournés ils auraient vu que l'armée faisait en sorte de ne pas marcher sur les fleurs crées par une de leur futures reines.

"Pourquoi nous regarde t'il ainsi ?" Susan demanda en remarquant que l'armée ne regardait pas uniquement Evelyn mais eux quatre

"Je ne sais pas peut être parce qu'ils te trouvent bizarre." taquina Lucy, gagnant un léger rire de la part de Peter et d'Evelyn

Ils finirent par arriver au coeur du campement où une grande tente semblait trôner, un centaure majestueux en gardait l'entrée.

Peter dégaina son épée et la leva en l'air.

"Nous venons voir Aslan." Peter affirma le plus courageusement possible

Le centaure se contenta de tourner la tête en direction de l'entrée de la tente et l'armée commença de suite à mettre un genoux à terre, ou à s'incliner respectueusement dans le cas des centaures par exemple. Très vite seuls eux quatre étaient encore debout, Aslan sortit ensuite de la tente. C'était un lion majestueux qui incarnait force et respect, l'énergie autour de lui était presque aveuglante pour Evelyn, et très vite ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour devant Aslan.

"Bienvenue à toi Peter, fils d'Adam. Bienvenue à vous Susan, Evelyn et Lucy filles d'Eve. Et bienvenue à vous Castors, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Où est le cinquième ?" Aslan demanda de sa voix grave et douce à la fois

A cette question ils se relevèrent, bien qu'Evelyn garda la tête baisée à la mention d'Edmund.

"C'est ce qui nous amène. Nous avons besoin de votre aide." Peter prit la parole en premier

"Nous avons eu quelques ennuis en chemin." Susan continua

"Notre frère a été capturé par la sorcière blanche." Peter termina

"Capturé ? Comment est ce possible ?" Aslan demanda

"Il les a trahi votre majesté." Mr Castor expliqua lorsque aucun d'eux ne prit la parole plus avant

"Dans ce cas il nous a tous trahi." la centaure dit fermement

"Il a fait une erreur en faisant confiance à la mauvaise personne et en laissant la colère guider son jugement. Il regrette j'en suis sûre." Evelyn s'opposa au centaure "Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Pourquoi devrait on ainsi juger la sienne comme trahison ? Il a fait confiance aux premières personnes qu'il a rencontré, la Sorcière et son nain. Il ne savait pas mieux. Je vous en prie aidez le." elle adressa la dernière partie à Aslan

Ne se rendant pas compte que ce qu'elle avait dit avait calmé tout le monde et apaisé leur colère à l'idée de la trahison d'un des fils d'Adam, Aslan le vit et il eut un léger sourire.

"Du calme Oreus. Tu as dit mon enfant qu'Edmund avait laissé la colère guider son jugement. Pourquoi était il en colère et a ainsi pu être manipulé par elle ?" Aslan demanda calmement

"C'est ma faute en vérité. J'ai été trop dur avec lui." Peter reconnut

"Nous l'avons tous été." Susan continua ensuite

"Oui, j'aurais du aller lui parler mais je ne l'ai pas fait." Evelyn admit ensuite

"C'est notre frère." Lucy ajouta ensuite

"Je le sais mon enfant. C'est ce qui rend la trahi, son erreur encore plus grave." Aslan dit gravement, changeant le terme qu'il allait employer au dernier moment "Ce sera plus difficile que vous ne le pensez."

Ils furent ensuite conduit à deux tentes, une pour Peter, et quand il arriverait Edmund, et une pour les filles. Là ils purent se changer et se laver aussi, chose agréable après leur voyage pour arriver jusque là.

Susan fut habillé en vert dans une robe simple mais seyante, deux mèches de cheveux retenant le reste en arrière, Lucy elle fut habillé en bleu et Evelyn quand à elle était habillé dans une robe marron qui avait des nuances de violet et ses cheveux étaient dans une simple tresse qu'elle portait sur le côté.

"Tu es magnifique Eve, et toi Susan tu ressembles à maman." Lucy dit dès qu'elles furent vêtues

"Maman ne porte plus ce genre de robe depuis la guerre." commenta Susan

"Eh bien on devrait lui en ramener une ou non plusieurs, toutes dans une valise." proposa Lucy

"C'est une bonne idée oui." reconnut Evelyn

"Si on rentre un jour à la maison." dit Susan de manière pessimiste, attristant et inquiétant Lucy et gagnant un soufflement exaspéré d'Evelyn. "Excusez moi d'être comme ça. On s'amusait pourtant bien avant. Pas vrai ?"

Evelyn aussi simplement les épaules.

"Oui. Avant que tu ne deviennes bizarre." se moqua Lucy taquine, faisant rire Evelyn

"Oh voyez vous ça." commenta Susan avec une lueur espiègle

Elle lança ensuite de l'eau sur ses sœurs qui lui rendirent vite la pareille. Susan alla ensuite chercher une serviette pour qu'elles se sèchent et lorsque elle l'ôta de la branche où elle était posé elle vit un loup derrière. Cela les fit crier toutes les trois et elles commencèrent à reculer.

"Ayez la gentillesse de ne pas vous enfuir, nous sommes fatigués et nous préférerions vous tuer tout de suite." le loup en chef expliqua, c'était le même qui les traquait depuis le début, le chef de la police secrète Maugrim

Il y avait un autre loup avec lui. Susan repéra la corne un peu à l'écart qui était avec le reste des cadeaux du père Noël et après un regard avec Evelyn partit la chercher. Evelyn quand à elle utilisa ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour contrôler l'arbre et bloquer les deux loups pour qu'elles puissent gagner un peu de temps. Susan s'empara vite de la corne et souffla dedans de toutes ses forces. Maintenant elles devaient juste rester en vie jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

Susan et Evelyn se placèrent devant Lucy pour la protéger et Susan se plaça même un peu en avant pour protéger Evelyn.

Elles commencèrent ensuite à grimper à l'arbre, Susan montant en dernière ayant insisté. Elle et Evelyn ne s'entendaient pas toujours loin de là mais elle restait quand même sa petite sœur. Le problème c'était que la branche qu'avait choisi Susan était trop basse et du coup ses pieds pendaient à portée des gueules des loups et Evelyn ne se sentait pas capable de réutiliser de la magie tout de suite.

Peter arriva en courant l'épée dégainée prêt au combat dans sa tenue de chevalier de Narnia.

"Allez vous en." il hurla en arrivant avant de pointer Maugrim du bout de l'épée.

"Allons nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, nous savons que tu n'as pas suffisamment de courage pour ça." Maugrim se moqua

"Peter fais attention." supplia Susan qui était aidé par Evelyn maintenant que le danger était moins immédiat à remonter un peu sur l'arbre, aucune raison de laisser traîner ses pieds près des gueules de loups après tout.

Aslan arriva un peu avant le reste d'une partie de l'armée narnienne et bloqua l'autre loup pour qu'il ne puisse pas attaquer Peter en même temps que son chef, ou l'attaquer en traitre.

Oreus, le centaure, commença à s'avancer pour combattre mais Aslan le stoppa.

"Non, baissez vos armes, c'est le combat de Peter." Aslan affirma

Cela sembla aider Peter qui semblait plus convaincu après cela, comme si les paroles d'Aslan lui donner la force nécessaire.

"Tu te prends peut être pour un roi, mais tu vas mourir comme un chien." Maugrim finit sa phrase en passant à l'attaque.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous Peter allait bien, le fait que son épée ait été mise en avant comme cela lui avait sauvé la vie et avait tué Maugrim. Les filles se hâtèrent néanmoins à ses côtés inquiètes. Ils s'embrassèrent tous heureux que l'autre aillent bien. Susan et Evelyn d'un côté avec Lucy au milieu dans les bras de tout le monde, elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à dire qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

Aslan libéra ensuite le loup qu'il avait bloqué sous sa patte pour qu'il s'enfuit.

"Suivez le, il vous conduira jusqu'à Edmund." Aslan ordonna à Oreus qui ne perdit pas de temps avec un guépard et des faunes à suivre les ordres laissant Aslan seul avec les Pevensie. "Peter nettoie ton épée."

Peter s'exécuta et une fois fait il s'agenouilla devant Aslan son épée servant d'appui. Aslan plaça une patte sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de l'ôter.

"Relève toi. Tu es Sir Peter, terrasseur des loups, Chevalier de Narnia." Aslan proclama et Peter se leva l'air plus confiant à chaque parole

Ils retournèrent ensuite au campement, la nuit tombait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, pourtant malgré les deux jours épuisants qu'ils venaient de traverser, Evelyn ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Elle sortit doucement de la tente, ne voulant pas réveiller ses sœurs et alla s'installer un peu plus loin et se mit à observer les étoiles. Elle sentit venir Aslan et s'apprêtait à se lever et à s'incliner mais il la stoppa avant de s'asseoir à côte d'elle.

"Qu'est ce qui te tiens éveillée ainsi ?" Aslan demanda

"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai je ces pouvoirs ? Pourquoi pas Peter ou Susan ? Ou même Edmund et Lucy ? Est ce qu'Edmund en a ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je peux faire ces choses." Evelyn expliqua

"Tu as les pouvoirs que tu as parce que tu es celle qui pourra au mieux les manier. Ton cœur mon enfant est la raison pour laquelle tu as tes pouvoirs. Tu as une volonté de protéger ceux qu'ils te sont chers mais pas que. Aussi ceux que tu ne connais pas. Tu cherches à comprendre les choses et tu les admire. Ton cœur mon enfant est la plus belle chose qui soit. Tu peux te disputer avec ta famille pour autant tu les aimes toujours, même quand ils te blessent tu ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Tu as du courage, de la volonté et de la bonté. Tu as ces pouvoirs parce que tu es en accord parfait avec la magie ancienne de Narnia." Aslan lui assura

Evelyn ne comprenait pas tout mais étrangement elle se sentait plus tranquille.

"Va dormir mon enfant, demain quand tu te réveilleras Edmund sera là, j'en suis persuadé." Aslan lui dit

Et elle s’exécuta et partit se coucher, cette fois ci le sommeil la trouva sans soucis.

 

Le lendemain matin en effet lorsqu'elle se leva avec Susan et Lucy elles virent Edmund parler avec Aslan, il avait une blessure à la joue et la lèvre mais cela était dû à la gifle que la sorcière lui avait donné. Rien de plus heureusement. Lui et Aslan descendirent rapidement les rejoindre, les filles et Peter les attendaient.

Edmund garda les yeux baissés devant eux, il était plus qu'évident qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait.

"Ce qui est fait et fait, il est inutile d'évoquer le passé avec votre frère." Aslan dit avant de les laisser

"Salut." Edmund dit après un moment de silence et de gêne

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Lucy et Evelyn qui se jetèrent dans ses bras laissant ensuite la place à Susan, qui dès qu'elle l'eut relâché fut de nouveau remplacé par Evelyn. Les jumeaux avaient besoin du contact, ça avait été très dur pour les deux d'avoir été loin de l'autre.

"Comment ça va ?" Susan demanda inquiète

"Un peu fatigué." Edmund répondit simplement et en effet il avait des cernes autour des yeux

"Va te reposer." Peter dit simplement s'attirant un regard de reproche d'Evelyn qui était toujours avec Edmund, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour que ce soit plus pratique, elle sentait qu'il était déçu par l'attitude de Peter mais il était résigné en même temps. "Et Edmund." Peter appela le faisant se retourner de suite, avant de continuer avec un sourire "Te perds pas en route."

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la tente des garçons où un lit était prêt pour Edmund ainsi que des vêtements.

"Je suis désolée Eve, j'aurais jamais du faire ça." Edmund dit en se couchant, sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'aidant à se reposer

"Non tu n'aurais pas du, mais on fait tous des erreurs. Juste la prochaine fois qu'une femme te propose à manger et à boire comme ça, fais moi plaisir. Dis non." Evelyn le taquina un peu

Il s'endormit quelques heures et elle resta tranquille. Se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs et essayant de sentir la magie autour d'elle et de la manipuler.

Elle le laissa dormir trois heures avant de le réveiller, il avait besoin de repos certes mais surtout besoin de manger. Elle le laissa se changer tranquillement et partit rejoindre les autres qui avaient attendu pour leur propre petit déjeune. Lorsque Edmund arriva il ne mangea pas, il dévora.

"Les tartines grillées il y en aura toujours à Narnia." plaisanta Lucy

"Pas si cet estomac sur patte en mange autant à chaque repas." Evelyn taquina à son tour, mais la bonne humeur entre eux cinq changea la minute d'après

"On peut leur en demander quelques unes pour le retour." Peter annonça

"Nous rentrons à la maison ?" Susan demanda surprise

"Vous oui." confirma Peter "J'ai promis à maman de veiller sur vous quatre. Je ne pourrai être utile ici qu'une fois que vous serez parti."

"Ils ont besoin de nous aussi." protesta Lucy "Ils ont besoin de nous cinq."

"Et je n'abandonnerai pas ces pauvres gens comme ça Peter." Evelyn ajouta

"C'est trop dangereux. Toi tu as failli te noyer si Evelyn n'était pas intervenu. Edmund a failli être tué." Peter tenta

"C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on reste." Edmund dit sérieusement "Je sais de quoi est capable cette sorcière. Je l'ai vu faire, je l'ai même aidé. Eve a raison on a pas le droit de laisser ces pauvres gens souffrir à cause d'elle."

Cela prouvait à quel point il avait changé, grandi, Evelyn se contenta de lui serrer la main, Lucy suivant son exemple de l'autre côté et tous échangèrent un regard réconfortant. Ils étaient là dedans ensemble.

"En ce qui me concerne c'est décidé." Susan dit en se levant

"Où est ce que tu vas ?" Peter demanda

"Je vais m'entraîner." Susan répondit simplement en saisissant son arc et son carquois.  Lucy la suivit et Evelyn aussi. Juste pas dans la même direction, elle devait non seulement apprendre à manier l'épée mais aussi sa magie, du coup après une leçon dure avec Oreus, qu'elle partagea avec les garçons, elle alla voir les dryades qui lui montrèrent ce qu'elles pouvaient faire et elle fit de son mieux pour réussir.

Leurs entrainements respectifs; Susan à l'arc, Lucy au lancer de dague, Edmund et Peter au combat à l'épée mais à dos de cheval, ainsi que celui d'Evelyn avec les dryades furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mr Castor.

"La sorcière a demandé à vous rencontrer avec Aslan." Mr Castor les avertit "Elle est en route, elle arrive."

Les cinq ne perdirent pas de temps à rejoindre Aslan et à attendre la sorcière.

"Jadis, reine de Narnia, impératrice des Iles Désertiques." annonça le nain

La sorcière était porté par quatre cyclopes qui ne posèrent le 'trône' sur lequel elle était que devant Aslan.

Evelyn se plaça devant Edmund lorsque la sorcière le regarda, il était entre elle et Peter. Elle ne l'aurait pas.

"Il y a un traître dans tes rangs Aslan." la sorcière dit d'un ton surpris

"Sache que ce n'est pas toi, qu'il a le plus offensé." Aslan assura

"Aurais tu oublié les lois sur lesquelles Narnia a été batti ?" la sorcière provoqua, cela poussa Aslan  rugir d'indignation

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu expliqueras la magie sorcière." Aslan garantit "J'étais là lorsqu'elle a été inventé."

"Alors tu dois te rappeler que tous les traîtres m'appartiennent à vie." Jadis dit avec un sourire mauvais

Evelyn n'aimait pas sa présence, elle était purement nauséabonde tout le contraire d'Aslan.

"Leur sang est ma propriété." Jadis affirma ensuite

"Touchez le et vous verrez." Peter avertit en tirant son épée, son mouvement fut suivi par beaucoup dans l'armée narnienne

"Crois tu vraiment qu'il te suffira d'user de la force pour me priver de mes droits petit roi." Jadis se moqua

"Aslan sait que si je n'obtiens pas le sang comme la loi m'y autorise. Narnia sera entièrement ravagée. Vous périrez tous dans le feu ou sous les flots. Cet être humain mourra sur la table de pierre. Comme la tradition l'exige, tu n'oseras pas me le refuser." Jadis affirma

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps. Vous ne toucherez pas aux miens." intervint Evelyn, sa colère et son désir de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait activant ses pouvoirs et causant un vent violent de tomber sur les cyclopes, le nain, le minotaure et Jadis elle même

Jadis eut un moment de recul en voyant le pouvoir d'Evelyn mais elle se reprit rapidement, ignorant la manière dont la magie de la jeune fille l'avait fait sentir faible et misérable. Parce que la magie d'Evelyn reposait surtout sur l'amour, quelque chose que Jadis ne connaissait pas.

"Cela suffit. Evelyn, mon enfant calme tes pouvoirs. Je m'entretiendrai seul avec toi." Aslan intervint à son tour avant de tourner le dos à tous pour rentrer dans sa tente.

Jadis prit une minute pour se remettre de la magie d'Evelyn puis elle s'avança la tête haute dans la tente d'Aslan.

Tous attendaient la fin de la discussion lorsque la voix d'Aslan se fit entendre.

"Evelyn, rejoint moi je te prie." Aslan ordonna

Après un dernier regard aux narniens et à sa famille, Evelyn s'avança jusqu'à la tente d'Aslan où elle entra après y avoir été invité.

"Evelyn, tu as fais une promesse en te servant de ta magie. Pour cela Jadis demande ton sacrifice en plus du mien pour épargner Edmund." Aslan l'informa de suite

En apprenant qu'Aslan avait accepté de se sacrifier pour son frère, Evelyn fut perdue, pourquoi ferait il cela ? Mais elle avait confiance en lui et si sa mort à elle pouvait épargner celle de son frère alors elle le ferait.

"J'accepte." Evelyn dit en regardant d'abord Aslan pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur, il avait l'air triste mais fier de son choix, elle hocha ensuite la tête en direction de la sorcière.

Cela marqua la fin de la discussion, Jadis sortit en première, suivie par Evelyn et Aslan. Evelyn rejoignit sa famille et prit la main d'Edmund dans la sienne afin de le rassurer, cela fonctionna légèrement, mais il attendait quand même ce qu'Aslan avait à dire avec crainte.

"La sorcière renonce au sang du fils d'Adam." Aslan finit par annoncer pour la plus grande joie de tous

"Comment être sure que vous tiendrez parole ?" Jadis interrompit le moment

Ce à quoi Aslan rugit, ce qui fit détaler ses cyclopes et autres alliés au pas de course.

Edmund embrassa Evelyn avant de lever Lucy, une fois qu'Edmund et les autres furent concentrés ailleurs Aslan échangea un regard triste avec Evelyn, qui fut remarqué par Lucy mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

 

Le soir venu comme la nuit précédente, Evelyn se leva discrètement et sans faire de bruit, Aslan l'attendait. Elle ignorait par contre que Lucy tracassée par ce qu'elle avait vu ne dormait pas et qu'elle réveilla Susan pour l'avertir que Evelyn et Aslan quittaient le camp.

Elle marcha au côté d'Aslan, un peu effrayée de ce qui allait suivre, après tout elle allait mourir, mais elle avait foi qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait et elle avait foi en Aslan. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'accrocher à la crinière du lion pour se donner du courage. Ils marchèrent un moment tous les deux avant qu'Aslan ne se décide à appeler Lucy et Susan qui suivaient.

"Ne devriez vous pas être au lit toutes les deux ?" Aslan demanda calmement

"Eve aussi d'abord et on n'arrivait pas à dormir." Lucy se défendit

"S'il vous plait Aslan peut on venir avec vous ?" Susan demanda au lion étant donné qu'Evelyn évitait leur regard.

"Nous serions ravis de faire quelques pas en votre compagnie." Aslan accepta

Lucy vint se placer à côté d'Evelyn réussissant à tenir la crinière d'Aslan d'une main et la main de sa sœur de l'autre. Susan alla de l'autre côté, et les quatre avancèrent en silence un moment.

"Il est temps." Aslan dit en s'arrêtant "A partir d'ici vous ne pouvez venir avec nous."

"Mais Aslan.. Eve .." Susan implora

"Je vous demande de me faire confiance, de nous faire confiance." Aslan demanda

"On a un devoir à accomplir." Evelyn ajouta "Vous pouvez me garder ça s'il vous plait. Je ne voulais pas partir sans, mais je ne vais pas en avoir besoin."

Elle avait défait l'épée qu'elle portait à la ceinture et la tendait à Susan, et donna son bâton avec les courroies qui lui permettait de l'accrocher dans son dos à Lucy. Elle serra ses sœurs dans ses bras avant de suivre Aslan.

 

Ils avancèrent côte à côté dans les troupes de la sorcière, les têtes droites et fières marchant calmement vers la table de pierre. Montant les marches les unes après les autres, ne montrant qu'indifférences aux insultes qu'on leur lançait

La sorcière les attendait sur la table, loin de la tenue blanche, au contraire, elle avait dans les mains un poignard.

"Voici donc le grand Lion et une fille d'Eve, une future reine." railla Jadis

Après un moment d'hésitation un minotaure poussa Aslan au sol avec sa hache pendant que deux autres attrapaient Evelyn par un bras.

"Ligotez l'animal. Nous allons commencer par le Lion pour voir le désespoir dans les yeux de l'humaine." Jadis ordonna

Ils attachèrent les pattes et le museau d'Aslan, mais avant qu'elle n'ordonne qu'il soit amené sur la table de pierre elle ordonna qu'on le tonde.

"Et comme nous ne voulons pas faire de jaloux, nous allons faire de même avec la fille." Jadis dit avec un sourire sadique

Elle venait juste de finir sa phrase lorsqu'une vieille sorcière au nez crochu s'empara des cheveux d'Evelyn et les coupa violemment avec un couteau. Faisant attention à prendre de la peau à chaque fois pour causer de la douleur à la magicienne. Pendant ce temps le nain de la sorcière tondait la crinière d'Aslan avec autant de délicatesse. Cela devint vite un jeu pour les serviteurs de Jadis, tous voulaient un bout de crinière ou des longs cheveux noirs d'Evelyn.

"Amenez le moi à présent." Jadis ordonna et elle fit bouger les minotaures pour qu'Evelyn soit en plein champ de vision du grand Lion. "Je sais que c'est ta magie qui a fait venir les fils d'Adam et les filles d'Eve, tu vas donc être en partie responsable de ce qu'elle va endurer."

Les minotaures bougèrent pour que le dos d'Evelyn soit accessible à tous et là les serviteurs de Jadis commencèrent à lui donner des coups de fouets. Au début Evelyn tenta de retenir ses cris de douleurs, ne sachant pas où étaient ses sœurs mais à la fin elle n'en puis plus. Jadis n'ordonna à ses hommes de n'arrêter que lorsque Evelyn ne tint plus sur ses jambes seule.

Là elle décida d'achever Aslan d'abord.

"Cher Aslan, comme je suis déçue. As tu cru honnêtement qu'en te sacrifiant ainsi tu sauverais ce traitre ? Parce que finalement tu me donnes ta vie et celle de la fille d'Eve et vous ne sauvez personne. L'amour fait faire des folies." Jadis dit doucement "Ce soir la puissante magie sera seulement apaisée. Mais demain, demain nous reprendrons Narnia pour toujours." Jadis hurla à ses hommes "Maintenant que tu le sais, désespère et meurs." Jadis ajouta avant de planter le poignard dans le cœur d'Aslan

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Evelyn qui avait repris un peu son souffle.

"Vous me faites pitié, vous ne connaissez rien des véritables magies. Demain vous combattrez mais vous perdrez." Evelyn dit avant de cracher au visage de la sorcière

Cela lui valut un coup de poignard dans le ventre, mais un qui ne tua pas instantanément. Jadis planta un autre coup un peu plus haut dans le ventre, puis deux autres avant de l'achever en plantant le poignard dans le cœur d'Evelyn. "Un pour chaque Pevensie dans Narnia." Jadis murmura alors

Les yeux d'Evelyn restèrent ouverts mais sans vie.

Et ailleurs dans Narnia un garçon se réveilla avec un sentiment de perte énorme, comme si il avait perdu une partie indispensable de lui même.


	6. La bataille

Susan et Lucy étaient effondrées en voyant les deux corps, elles s'étaient approchées dès que possible et ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux sans vie d'Evelyn que la situation les heurta vraiment de plein fouet. Leur sœur était morte, tué par la sorcière dans une tentative de protéger Edmund.

Susan s'en voulait tellement, dernièrement elle n'avait fait que se disputer avec Evelyn, elle n'avait rien dit en entendant les critiques qu'Evelyn recevait, celles où on lui disait de ressembler plus à Susan. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas défendu sa sœur alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle et Evelyn étaient totalement différentes. A la place elle en avait été fière. Elle n'avait rien fait non plus pour briser la distance qui se dressait entre elles, Evelyn non plus mais elle était plus jeune. Non ça aurait été la responsabilité de Susan de faire le premier pas. Tout comme elle aurait du s'excuser comme Peter l'avait fait pour avoir dit qu'elle et Lucy étaient folles. Et c'était Lucy qui avait été là pour Evelyn durant l'absence d'Edmund, Evelyn s'était mis derrière un masque pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude, Susan l'avait vu et elle l'avait laissé faire. Et à présent elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point elle était désolée. C'était trop tard, elle était morte. Même le cordial de Lucy ne pouvait rien faire pour elle ou pour Aslan.

Lucy était dévastée, Evelyn avait toujours fait en sorte de lui accorder du temps, de jouer avec elle même quand elle en avait pas trop envie. C'était d'elle dont elle était la plus proche et maintenant elle était plus là. Elle ne viendrait plus lui lire les mythes grecs et égyptiens pour lui changer les idées ou lui raconter des contes, plus personne pour l'encourager à rêver. Elle lui avait fait confiance pour Narnia et elle l'avait réconforté quand elle en avait eu besoin. Elle voulait que sa grande sœur revienne.

Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de donner le message des deux morts à une dryade les deux pensèrent à Edmund qui serait absolument dévasté sans aucun doute. Evelyn et lui étaient presque toujours ensemble, ils se connaissaient par cœur et avaient un lien fort. Comment continuerait il sans elle ?

La dryade était évidemment atteinte par cette nouvelle, bien plus par la mort d'Evelyn que par celle d'Aslan apparemment. Elle partit néanmoins délivrer le message, il y avait peu de temps, l'armée de la Sorcière allait attaquer.

Elle trouva Edmund et Peter non pas dans leur tente mais dans celle des filles. Edmund avait été réveillé par la sensation de perte et de vide, il avait de suite compris ce que ça pouvait signifier et avait couru jusqu'à l'autre tente dans l'espoir d'avoir tort. Mais la tente était vide et aucune trace des filles, il était tombé à genoux et avait ignoré Peter qui l'avait suivi. La dryade ne fit que confirmer ses craintes, sa jumelle était morte. Il était triste pour Aslan et inquiet pour les conséquences mais ce n'était que secondaire pour lui. Evelyn était morte. La personne qui comptait le plus n'était plus là, il était en train de sombrer dans le chagrin quand il entendit l'armée qui commençait à paniquer. Les nouvelles des deux morts avaient été rapporté.

Cela le fit émerger, au moins pour quelques temps, Evelyn voulait protéger ces gens et il voulait faire payer à la sorcière la mort de sa sœur. Il se leva et sécha ses larmes, il devait être fort au moins jusqu'à la fin des combats. Il rejoignit ensuite Peter qui était perdu, il avait échoué à protéger sa petite sœur et il ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport aux combats.

"Tu peux et dois le faire Peter. Aslan avait foi en toi, même chose pour Evelyn et moi aussi." Edmund annonça

Peter le regarda, il puisa dans la force et la détermination qu'il y avait en Edmund, mais en regardant plus attentivement il vit l'absolu desespoir qui menaçait de l'envahir. Peter dut se retenir pour ne pas tenter de le réconforter, ce serait inutile et ce serait insulter les efforts qu'Edmund faisait pour rester fort. En plus il craquerait en même temps et l'armée n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.

* * *

Susan et Lucy finirent par se relever de la position qu'elles avaient prises autour des corps d'Aslan et Evelyn, elles avaient du bouger Evelyn dont le corps avait été laissé sur les marches de la Table de Pierre. Cela leur avait demandé un peu d'effort mais elles avaient réussi, à présent elle était allongé contre Aslan et on pourrait presque dire qu'elle dormait. Susan avait fermé ses paupières.

Il était temps de partir, serrant les armes d'Evelyn d'une main et se tenant l'une contre l'autre de l'autre côté elles commencèrent à marcher pour retourner au campement. Elles devaient aider pour la bataille.

Elles n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsque le sol se mit à trembler et un craquement retentit derrière elles. Une fois qu'elles se furent relevées elles se retournèrent pour voir la table de Pierre brisée et les deux morts n'étaient plus là.

"Où sont ils ?" Lucy demanda inquiète et intriguée

"Que c'est il passé ?" Susan demanda ensuite

"L'équilibre est revenue." la voix d'Evelyn se fit alors entendre

Les deux filles étaient choquées, au dessus de la table de Pierre, entre les colonnes, baignés par le soleil Aslan et Evelyn se tenaient, bien en vie.

_Voici la robe que porte Evelyn pour la forme, au niveau des couleur le marron foncé est en fait violet foncé et le plus clair est un poil plus foncé. Elle a aussi une ceinture à la taille pour y attacher son épée.  
_

La robe d'Evelyn qui avant été tachée de sang était à présent comme neuve, et ses longs cheveux noirs qui avaient été coupé par les troupes de la sorcière étaient de nouveau là comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils étaient tressés en une simple tresse qui était sur son épaule.

Aslan à côté d'elle était plus resplendissant qu'avant, ils semblaient tout deux être gorgé de puissance.

Susan et Lucy sortirent vite de leur état de choc, elles se précipitèrent dans les bras d'Evelyn et attrapèrent Aslan au passage dans leur étreinte.

"Je suis désolée Evie, je n'aurais jamais du agir ainsi, c'était idiot. Pardon." Susan balbutia à Evelyn, ressortant même à utiliser le surnom qu'elle disait quand elle était petite et n'arrivait pas à prononcer Evelyn.

"Je suis désolée aussi. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça non plus." reconnut ensuite Evelyn

"Tiens ton bâton, tu me l'avais confié." Lucy finit par relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la magicienne pour lui donner le bâton

Evelyn l'attacha avec plaisir à son dos, elle avait vraiment pris l'habitude de l'avoir avec elle, et la magie qui l'entourait était réconfortante. Susan attacha ensuite l'épée qu'Evelyn lui avait confié à la ceinture de la concernée.

"Je te la rends, je préfères les flèches de toute façon." Susan plaisanta avant de redevenir sérieuse. "Comment est ce possible ? On a vu les coups de fouets et les coups de poignards. Vous étiez morts."

"Je suis navré mon enfant que tu aies du traverser une telle épreuve." Aslan s'excusa à son tour envers Evelyn

"Vous ne saviez pas et vous n'êtes pas responsable Aslan." Evelyn nia l'implication du grand Lion dans tout cela

"Pour en revenir à tes questions Susan, si la sorcière blanche connaissait le vrai sens du sacrifice, elle aurait interprété la magie différemment. Lorsqu'un innocent n'ayant commis aucun crime accepte d'être tué à la place d'un traitre, la table de pierre se brise. Alors la mort elle même décide de faire demi tour." Aslan expliqua

"Nous avons répandu la nouvelle de vos morts." Susan prévint "Peter et Edmund sont partis en guerre."

"Il faut les rejoindre au plus vite." Lucy dit en tirant sa dague

"Nous les rejoindrons chère Lucie, mais pas seuls." Aslan dit en lui faisant baisser son arme. "Montez sur mon dos, la route est longue et nous n'avons que peu de temps." il se baissa pour que cela leur soit plus facile, Lucy monta en première puis Evelyn et enfin Susan. Une fois qu'elles furent montées il se redressa "Maintenant mesdemoiselles attention à vos oreilles." il avertit avant de rugir

Il se mit ensuite à courir, parcourant à toute vitesse l'étendue de Narnia pour aller jusqu'au château de la sorcière. Les filles s’émerveillèrent sur les différences que le dégel avait apporté au paysage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du château il accéléra la cadence et se prépara à bondir pour pouvoir passer au dessus de l'eau, qui avant était de la glace et, qui entourait l'endroit.

La cour du château était un mélange pour Evelyn d'horreur et de tristesse. Cette place était dénuée de toute vie et de chaleur. Elle était remplie de narnien qui avait été transformé en pierre, même un géant se trouvait là. Lucy partit de suite à la recherche de Mr Tumnus suivit par Susan, Evelyn essuya ses yeux emplis de larme avant de les suivre. Edmund leur avait dit ce qui c'était passé, sans dissimulation ou mensonge, elles lui avaient pardonné, il ne savait pas qu'il ne devait pas révéler l'implication de Mr Tumnus dans tout les cas.

Mais le fait de savoir ce qui c'était passé était une chose, voir la peur et la douleur sur le visage du faune en était une autre. Les deux ainés firent de leur mieux pour consoler la dernière, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne pourraient rien dire qui arrangerait vraiment les choses.

"Evelyn, mon enfant, tu peux le sauver." Aslan annonça en arrivant derrière elles

"Comment ?" Evelyn demanda empli d'espoir et de crainte, elle ne voulait pas échouer

"Quand tu utilises de la magie comme la tienne, il faut toujours se fier à ses instincts et à son cœur." Aslan se contenta de dire

Se fiant le plus possible à cette réponse énigmatique Evelyn s'avança et prit son bâton dans la main. Elle monta les marches ce qui lui permit d'être à la hauteur du faune et fermant les yeux elle plaça ses lèvres sur son front. Au début rien ne se passa, mais elle sentait la magie agir. Au bout d'un bref moment la pierre commença à disparaître et Mr Tumnus retourna à son état normal.

Lucy le rattrapa lorsque ses jambes le lâchèrent et après un moment où les deux ainés laissèrent à leur cadette un moment d'émotion en paix elles se joignirent au câlin. Ce fut Aslan qui leur rappela la tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir. Réveiller tout le monde dans le château pour partir à la guerre.

"Venez vite, nous allons fouiller le château. Pour cette bataille tous les renforts seront les bienvenus." Aslan annonça

Commença alors la recherche, dès qu'une statue était trouvée Aslan était appelé pour souffler dessus ou Evelyn et à eux deux ils ranimèrent tout le monde. Evelyn commençant à mieux y arriver et vite n'eut besoin que d'un simple contact de la main, remplie de magie bien entendu, et elle brisait le maléfice.

Dès que tout fut fouillé ils se mirent en route, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Heureusement le champ de bataille choisi était entre le campement d'Aslan et le château de la sorcière. Ils n'étaient donc pas trop loin.

Sur le chemin, lorsqu'ils arrivaient presque à destination, Evelyn manqua de tomber et seul les réflexes d'un nain la sauva de l'embarassemment.

"Votre Altesse qu'il y a t'il ? Êtes vous blessée ?" le nain demanda inquiet

"Pas moi, mon jumeau Edmund. Je vous remercie de votre aide." Evelyn dit poliment avant d'accélérer le pas.

Elle avait utilisé sa magie pour qu'Edmund ne ressente pas son sacrifice, mais elle n'osait penser à ce qu'il avait du vivre durant sa période dans le monde des morts. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle refusait de le perdre, encore moins au mains de la sorcière.

 

Ils étaient enfin là, Evelyn ne perdit pas de temps à dégainer son épée et alternant entre l'épée et le bâton magique qui lui permettait de repousser ses ennemis avec le vent où à faire sortir des plantes du sol elle avança. Elle voulait aller aider Peter qui était aux prises avec la sorcière et elle voulait aller voir Edmund. Il fallait le soigner, il était gravement blessé.

Elle combattait férocement, rendant chaque coup qu'on lui avait donné la nuit d'avant quand elle était sans défense, chaque coup que Narnia avait reçu. Un minotaure l'attaqua, elle le reconnut comme un des généraux de la reine, évitant la hache qu'il baissait vers elle, elle lui transperça la gorge avec son épée.

Après avoir gagné son combat elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bruit de bataille, elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'Aslan et elle sentit la magie de la sorcière disparaître avec sa mort. Ils avaient gagné. Mais elle ne perdit pas une seconde, elle avait repéré Edmund et le nain de Jadis s'approchait de lui pour donner le coup de grâce.

Elle était trop loin et le savait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement Susan était là et d'une flèche elle tua le nain. Evelyn se retrouva vite agenouillé aux côtés de son jumeau. Elle lui ôta le heaume et posa sa tête sur ses genoux à la place.

Lucy, Susan et Peter arrivèrent juste après et Peter prit une des mains d'Evelyn dans la sienne, ce n'était pas le moment des retrouvailles, pas quand il risquait de perdre un frère. Lucy lui donna une goutte de cordial mais Edmund ne fit que respirer plus faiblement.

Ils étaient tous en larmes quand le blessé prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit ses yeux qui croisèrent de suite ceux inquiets d'Evelyn.

"Eve ?" Edmund questionna, il ne semblait pas savoir si il était mort ou non. Il avait ressenti le lien avec Evelyn un peu après le lever du soleil mais il avait attribué cela au fait qu'elle lui donnait sa bénédiction et son support, rien d'autre

"Oui, c'est un peu compliqué mais j'ai survécu. Je suis vivante et tu m'as causé une belle peur." Evelyn gronda faiblement

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour son jumeau qui se redressa et la tira dans ses bras. Peter se joignant à eux après suivi par les deux autres filles.

"Quand est ce que tu vas apprendre à obéir ?" Peter gronda légèrement Edmund à qui il avait ordonné de quitter le champ de bataille.

Aslan arriva peu après, regardant tout particulièrement Lucy et Evelyn, qui comprirent de suite. Il y avait encore à faire.

Lucy aida donc les blessés, surtout les cas graves avec son cordial, pendant qu'Evelyn alternait entre soigner les blessures avec sa magie et de-statufier les Narniens.

Ils avaient vaincu la sorcière et donc ôté le mal de Narnia mais il allait falloir du temps avant que ces terres ne soient vraiment guéries, les terres et le peuple d'ailleurs.


	7. Couronnement

Ils étaient à Cair Paravel pour être couronnés rois et reines de Narnia. Ils avaient gagné la guerre contre la sorcière trois jours auparavant et le changement dans Narnia était évident, encore plus pour Evelyn qui ressentait la magie de Narnia être libre et belle. Les sirènes, les Néréides et les naïades pouvaient être vues dans l'eau, présentes comme le reste de Narnia pour la cérémonie.

Evelyn rejoignit sa famille qui attendait devant la Grande Salle, Lucy avait ses cheveux un peu ondulé lui donnant un air un peu plus âgé, elle portait une belle robe blanche argent avec une cape rouge. Susan quand à elle avait les cheveux entièrement en arrière, attachés une tresse un peu complexe, sa robe était argent et bleu ciel avec sa cape qui était bleu foncé. Venait ensuite Edmund qui avait une tenue bleu nuit et argent, sa cape argentée. Peter quand à lui avait une cape doré et une tenue bleue foncé, le même que la cape de Susan. Les deux garçons avaient le symbole de Narnia cousu sur le torse de leurs habits.

Evelyn elle avait ses cheveux lâchés, mais il y avait des petites tresses avec des fleurs dedans, symbole de sa magie et de son rapport avec la nature, sa robe était bleue foncée, représentant la nuit et les profondeurs de la mer, les manches elles étaient plus claires. Sa cape quand à elle était verte foncée et plus claire sur les côtés. Elle avait au coup un collier, avec en son centre un saphir clair qui était entouré de diamant, le tout était sur un pendentif en or, qu'elle avait trouvé le matin même sur sa table de chevet, lorsqu'elle l'avait montré à Aslan il lui avait dit que c'était un présent des astres. Elle avait tenté d'en apprendre d'avantage mais en vain.

Ils attendirent Aslan ensemble, Edmund prenant la main d'Evelyn dans la sienne, ils étaient presque toujours en contact, les deux avaient été tellement proche de la mort qu'ils avaient besoin de se rassurer que l'autre allait bien. Aslan les rejoignit rapidement et leur dit de quelle manière se place. Lucy était à la droite d'Aslan, avec Susan entre eux, Peter était à la gauche d'Aslan puis venait Evelyn et enfin Edmund. Ils entrèrent dans la grande Salle où les cinq trônes attendaient.

Ils passèrent devant les animaux parlant, les nains, les faunes et les centaures montant tranquillement jusqu'aux trônes où ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de continuer à avancer après avoir reçu un signe d'Aslan. Chacun se plaça devant un trône, dans le même ordre que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés : Edmund, Evelyn, Peter, Susan et Lucy. Ils se retournèrent ensuite pour faire face au peuple de Narnia et à Aslan.

"A la splendeur de l'Océan Oriental je vous présente la reine Lucy le Vaillante." Aslan dit d'une voix grave mais joyeuse

Le couple castor arriva ensuite portant un coussin chacun, Mme Castor avait deux couronnes dessus, Mr Castor quand à lui en avait trois. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, Mr Tumnus était avec eux également, il avait remplacé son écharpe rouge par une verte pour l'occasion.

Il se saisit alors d'une couronne en argent, très fine et qui semblait être une couronne de fleurs ordinaires et la posa sur la tête de Lucy qui s'était inclinée.

"A la grandeur de la Forêt Occidentale le roi Edmund le Juste." Aslan continua ensuite

Mr Tumnus plaça donc une couronne en argent un peu plus traditionnelle sur la tête du nouveau roi.

"A l'éclat du Soleil Méridional la reine Susan la Douce." Aslan annonça alors

Mr Tumnus plaça donc une couronne en or comme celle de Lucy sur la tête de Susan.

"A la Lumière des Étoiles et au cœur de Narnia je donne la reine Evelyn la Compatissante." Aslan présenta 

Evelyn se baissa comme les autres avant elle et reçut une couronne en argent, et en plus des fleurs comme celles de ses sœurs, elle avait des coquillages dessus.

"A la Lumière du Ciel Septentrional je vous présente le roi Peter le Magnifique." Aslan dit ensuite

Et comme pour les quatre autres Mr Tumnus plaça une couronne, en or cette fois ci sur la tête de Peter.

Une fois Peter couronné, ils s'assirent tous sur le trône derrière eux et Aslan leur fit face.

"Lorsque l'on a été reines et rois de Narnia on est reines et roi pour toujours." Aslan annonça fièrement "Puisse votre sagesse nous honorer jusqu'à ce que le ciel nous envoie une pluie d'étoile. Longue Vie au Roi Peter, Longue Vie au Roi Edmund, Longue Vie à la Reine Susan, Longue Vie à la Reine Evelyn, Longue Vie à la Reine Lucy."

Les narniens répétaient les Longues Vies après Aslan.

La fête commença ensuite et Evelyn vit Aslan lui faire signe, elle se dirigea donc vers lui après sa conversation avec un léopard. 

"Aslan, que puis je faire pour vous ?" Evelyn demanda poliment

"Je m'en vais, et je voulais te dire au revoir en personne. Écoute moi s'il te plait." il demanda lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester "J'ai confiance en vous de faire ce qui est bien pour Narnia, et si je restais pour aider je doute que vous me laisseriez partir un jour. Je sais que tu as tes doutes à propos de toi même et de tes pouvoirs, mais ils sont tiens pour une raison. Tu as été choisi pour les posséder, apprendre à s'en servir te demande du cœur, ce que tu as déjà, de la volonté et de la patience. Tu devras apprendre le dernier je le sais, mais tu en es capable. Demande de l'aide aux naïades, aux dryades, aux Néreïdes et même aux astres. Ils t'aideront. Apprends à te faire confiance."

Evelyn ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris et avec un dernier regard Aslan partit.

Evelyn fut distraite de sa tristesse du à son départ par une dryade qui vint la trainer sur la piste de danse où elle fut vite rejointe par le reste de sa famille, tous plus ou moins volontaire. Ils s'inquièteraient de tout le lendemain, ce soir était un soir de célébration.

 


	8. Retour en Angleterre

Quinze ans avait passé depuis le couronnement des rois et reines de Narnia. Narnia était en paix au point que les souverains pouvaient se permettre une journée à la chasse sans garde rapproché.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chasser." Evelyn protestait au petit déjeuner

"Mais c'est le cerf blanc. Nous ne comptons pas le tuer, nous voulons juste le voir." Peter expliqua

Le cerf blanc était une bête légendaire, la légende disait que celui qui réussirait à le capturer verrait ses vœux exaucés. Evelyn était contre cette idée, la reine Compatissante portait bien son nom, elle détestait tuer, même durant les batailles bien qu'elle s'y résignât pour protéger les siens. L'étude de la magie lui avait appris à respecter la vie ainsi que la mort. Elle était tout le contraire de la Sorcière Blanche, à tel point que pour la nommer le peuple plutôt que de l'appeler Magicienne, les gens trouvaient que cela n'était pas respectueux. Ils l'avaient à la place surnommé l'Enchanteresse, faisant référence autant à ses pouvoirs qu'à sa beauté.

Elle avait en effet bien grandi, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi belle que Susan à ses yeux, elle était quand même une beauté. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait en dessous de la taille, elle était mince et pleine de vie. Les trois reines étaient magnifiques à leur propre manière, bien que Susan ait bien gagné son surnom de Susan la Belle. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs bon nombre de prétendant, mais aucun ne l'intéressait vraiment.

Quoique Edmund et Peter ne soient pas en reste, on était loin des adolescents voire enfants selon les cas, qu'ils étaient en arrivant à Narnia. Peter avait choisi de se laisser pousser la barbe, cela faisait plus sérieux selon lui. Tout les deux étaient bien battit dû à un entrainement régulier aux armes, où ils étaient rejoint par Evelyn qui tenait à maintenir ses capacités. Susan elle préférait rester à l'arc et Lucy maniait plutôt la dague à l'épée.

 

Evelyn dut se rendre à la majorité et se joignit donc à sa famille pour la chasse, elle ne pouvait pas résister à la tête de chien battu de son jumeau, qu'il avait perfectionné à l'aide du Renard elle le jurait, et celle de Lucy qui n'était certes plus une enfant mais elle les avait toujours entortillés autour de son petit doigt.

Ils étaient non loin derrière le cerf, Peter en tête suivi de près par Lucy lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'Edmund n'était plus avec eux. Ils firent demi tour pour voir de quoi il en allait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Susan demanda de suite

"Je reprends mon souffle." Edmund se justifia en caressant l'encolure de son cheval, Philipp

"Et comment comptes tu attraper ce cerf ?" Susan demanda alors

"Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit les filles ?" Lucy taquina

"Rentrez au château demoiselles, j'attraperai ce cerf sans vous." répéta Evelyn

Les faisant tous rire, même Edmund bon joueur.

L'attention de Peter fut ensuite attiré par quelque chose un peu à l'écart, suivant leur frère ainé et le roi suprême ils descendirent de cheval. Ils étaient devant un étrange objet en fer, entouré de feuilles, le haut était allumé.

"Ca me rappelle quelque chose." Peter remarqua

"Son énergie est familière mais je ne l'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps." observa Evelyn

"C'est comme dans un rêve." proposa Lucy "Ou lorsque l'on rêve que l'on rêve. Ambre d'ami."

Lucy commença ensuite à courir dans une direction, les autres la suivant curieux de ce qu'elle avait vu ou ce dont elle se souvenait. Ils se retrouvèrent vite à marcher entre des manteaux et plus des branches.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à se marcher dessus et tombèrent les uns sur les autres dans un endroit qu'ils avaient oublié : la chambre d'ami de la maison du professeur Kyrke, en Angleterre. Et encore plus choquant était qu'ils étaient dans leur âge d'avant Narnia et dans les mêmes tenues.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer à parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur entra.

"Ah vous étiez là." le professeur s'exclama "Peut on savoir ce que vous faisiez dans cette armoire ?"

"Si on vous le disiez vous ne nous croiriez pas monsieur." dit Peter

Le professeur lança à Peter la balle de cricket qui avait tout commencé.

"Allez savoir." il dit ensuite

 

Evelyn s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu de Narnia, un pendentif que lui avait offert Edmund pour leur dix huitième anniversaire : une goute d'eau gelée par magie et provenant des étoiles. Evelyn ne l'enlevait jamais et la magie lui avait permis de le transporter avec elle. Une preuve de l'existence de Narnia en quelque sorte. Ainsi qu'une bouffée d'air frais, lorsque l'air sans magie de ce monde devenait trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie en Angleterre malheureusement.

Ce collier était très simple en apparence et pourtant il était bien plus que ça. 

Les Pevensie eurent pendant le reste de leur séjour des discussions avec le professeur sur Narnia, il leur expliqua d'ailleurs comment Jadis, la sorcière s'était retrouvé à Narnia, ainsi que comment cette armoire avait pu les y transporter.


End file.
